Kogi no Arashi
by kittenflare
Summary: The Gods have always played with the mortals of their world. When the Paranormal Investigation Squad disturbs a strange Fire elemental Yokai, it will set in motion something much larger then anything Rikuo Nura has ever come across before. RikuoxTsurara, OC, Rated M for Violence/Swearing. Darker then normal Rikuo.
1. Daughter of the Sun

Kogi no Arashi

….

AN: I haven't written in the longest time, but the Nurarihiyon No Mago kinda drove me crazy how it ended, especially since it teased the cannon Tsurara x Rikuo. Uhgghh. So much tease.

O wanted more. But I wasn't satisfied by what I've read in fanfics so far – not quality, they were all by great writers. But they still left me wanting more. So, without further ado… may or may not feature dark Rikuo (depends on my mood) but definitely a TsuRik fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Seriously, poor person D: Also, I…. don't know much about Japanese culture, so please forgive me if I get something wrong.

Summary: A Yokai has been sent by the Gods to Rikuo and his legendary Hyakki Yako for 'training' after a unfortunate run in with the Paranormal Investigation Squad. What is about the Masters personal bodyguard's Fear that has the stranger so transfixed on her. Why is the sun getting so dark?

….

_What was it about the Yuki-On'na that made them so beautifully dangerous?_

Summer. It made things difficult for everyone in the Nura main house. The heat itself wasn't so bad, but rather the thick, heavy air that seemed the cling to everything that moved. It was the type of heat that made the clothing stick to the skin without sweat. Above, storm clouds rumbled angrily at the world, tense with pressure, waiting impatiently for the right time to burst. Thunder rolled across the sky. Below, Rikuo Nura stretched himself out against the wall, one leg kicked out, the other pulled back up, his feet braced against the hard wood flooring. His head was arched back, braced against the wall- it was too humid to do anything but relax. Or at least, try to relax. He groaned darkly, tugging at his dark grey Haori in frustration

"Hurry up and raaaaaiiin."

It had been three years since Seimei had been defeated. At sixteen, Rikuo Nura had begun to finally grow into a young man. Or at least, his human side of him had started to fill out. He stood at 5'9" and was still growing. Rich, dark brown hair with almost ebony undertones was tied back messily at the back of his neck, and, when loose, sat just below his shoulders. It framed a face that, although handsome, was lined with the tiredness of the world. Chocolate eyes, pale lips, calloused hands, fingertips slightly stained by handling tobacco – an unfortunate habit that his Yokai personality had picked up from his Grandfather. There was a faded scar that was etched down the left side of his face, a reminder that not even a supposed god could not hope to stand against the Lord of Pandemonium.

Out of the corner of his eye, Rikuo could see his private bodyguard, and personal aid, Tsurara Oikawa attending to collecting the washing before the Heavens broke open. Like Rikuo, the Yuki-Onna had too matured. Unlike him, she didn't show the stressed signs of leadership, but her long, silky hair was slowly becoming more like snow with each passing month, with only the barest touches of black remaining on the tips and the underlayers of her hair. She remained true to the Yuki-On'na traditions, dressed in the soft white kimono with an almost translucent layer of light blue silk. She was stunning to behold, but that was part of her Yokai heritage. Rikuo, well at this age, he couldn't help but notice all those womanly curves. Really, he made a point not to stare, His Yuki-On'na was a bit sensitive.

Large amber eyes caught him looking over, and she smiled broadly, a light tinge of red coming to her pale cheeks. "Young Master!" Tsurara chimed, waving to him happily. The brunette chuckled softly to himself, and waved casually, lazily back to her. She beamed, before returning to her duties at hand. He relaxed back, letting out a long sigh, watching the sun set over the temples walls. There was the soft chatter of the Kodama that were scattered around the Sakura tree, lead by Sannokuchi, the small, white nature spirit Yokai awaited the eventual downpour.

It had been the longest of days. School was becoming troublesome. More notably, the Paranormal Investigation Squad was driving Rikuo up the wall. When he was younger, he enjoyed the opportunity to find and cull out or reqruit the odd free Yokai. Lately though, protecting Kiyotsugu and the gang had became a full time job. What was worse, despite Rikuos constant efforts to bring the Yokai and Human world closer together, instead of helping, he found that the constant prodding of the club was beginning to really get on the local Yokai's nerves. Many of them were harmless, scare mongering innocent bystanders for a bit of fun, keeping their Fear intact whilst trying to live normal lives within the Nura's Yakuza's rule. Having a bunch of nosy teenagers show up, fearlessly treading over their haunts and then being punished for trying to run them off? It didn't really do well with Rikuo's reputation. This household was as much of a business as it was a safe haven of Yokai. They were supposed to be protecting their underlings, not threatening them because of rowdy humans.

But try telling that to Kiyotsugu-san and Ienaga-san. They both had this belief that they were under the protection of the Lord of Pandemonium. Which they were, technically. Rikuo was afraid though, that one day, he would have to choose between the lives of his human friends, and that of the many denizens under his command.

Today, though… Today. By Kami, the burns that Yokai left on him would stay with him forever.

"_You need to leave!" _

_She looked like someone from the Bakeneko clan. Slender, tailed with soft, duel cat-like tails, high pointed ears sticking from the top of what he thought was blonde hair, she flinched away from them the moment that they spotted them, as terrified of them as the humans seemed to be of her. The building, a burnt out temple in isolated Kanto outskirts, had been infamous for bursting into fire regularly, scaring locals, but only lasting for several seconds. It was said that if you looked at itat a certain angle, you could see the fire, forever burning. At other angles, it was beautiful, untouched, perfect._

_Rikuo had seen it. In her eyes, he saw the constant burning, the rebirth, it was pain, fear, knowing and wisdom. She bore fangs at them, hissed and spat like a wild animal. More so, like a wild cat. _

_Kana was screaming as the building suddenly burst alight around them. Kiyotsugu.. Well, Rikuo has to give him props. The man would not give up, begging the Yokai to come and 'talk to them', even while world came down around their ears. Rikuo tried to push past the flames, but they were defensive, creating almost solid walls of flames everytime he tried to reach the Yokai. There was no direct attack, instead, the Yokai danced away from him, crying, begging-_

"_Leave!"_

_It was Tsurara that got them out. The fire was no match for the sub-zero temperatures of the ice goddess. At one moment, he could feel the fire suffocating him, even in the form of his Yokai, it had gone beyond the problem of just Fear. The enemy had retreated to the end room, everything was on fire. Then, suddenly, as Rikuo felt his blade cut through a flaming pillar that was threatening to squash their lives to dust, a burst of ice seemed to encase everything, gripping the falling walls, glittering with dying fire. Even the heat seemed to instantly dissipated, broken by extreme cold. Through the sheer blade like icicles, Rikuo could see her. _

_The Yokai stared back at them. More accurately, at the Yuki-On'na, in shock, her mouth hanging open a little. Then, with a screech, she tore away through the house. Escaping._

In the past year, the Yuki-On'na had truly grown into her power. It had surprised Rikuo how easily she had completely whipped out such a versatile defence. But they the two demons were mismatched. Fire was just as weak against ice as ice was weak against fire. The entire area had been frozen when they all eventually piled out. There was no trace of the fire elemental.

It had taken Zen two hours to patch them all up. By the time the storm had rolled in the late afternoon, the Master of the Yokai had had enough, sending the entirety of the Paranormal Squad home with a stern warning – "No more."

"Master?" Tsurara's voice broke through to his train of thought and brought him back to reality. He glanced up to her, and smiled lightly in acknowledgement. She bowed, but only slightly, formality long since abolished between the two. "Dinner is ready, Master Rikuo-sama."

He cocked his head at her. "Did you cook it, Tsurara?" She nodded happily, beaming at him with enthusiasm. "Oh good! It'll be nice and cold!"

The ice Yokai made a face at him as he got to his feet, muttering under her breath as she fell into his step, walking just behind him. Rikuo chuckled lightly, tucking his hands lightly into his Haori as they idly walked towards the main room, where others of the Nura Clan would be already gathering for the meal. Oikawa separated from his side as he went to the master seat, sitting down beside his grandfather casually. Moments later, Tsurara appeared by his side, kneeling down to his left and placing a bowel full of cool miso noodles with a variety of summer vegetables and warm lightly spiced beef strips. The delicious smell made his mouth water. A glance to his side told Rikuo that he was the only one to receive such a meal, his grandfather having received a meal of Yakizakana over simple rice, served by Kejoro. Tsurara has personalized his meal.

A bottle of sake appeared before him, before the Yuki- On'na disappeared to take her place amongst the others. There was a general, relaxed chatter and laughter of a clan that had fallen into the ease of peace and prosperity that Rikuos victory over the Nue had brought them. Outside, he could hear the rain began to fall, signalling the end of the heat. Despite the events of early this morning, Rikuo relaxed back with a sigh, finding himself enjoying the company around of his clan more and more as he became older.

The evening wore on. At some point, he had found himself in his night form, signalling the end of the day, more importantly, the end of the week. There was a celebration planned for tomorrow, his seventeenth birthday was to be on Nichiyobi night, the last day of the weekend, but already he could tell that his clansmen were making it an excuse to start drinking early, many of them already intoxicated on home-made sake – a enterprise that had started thanks to the alliance with the Young Head Dassai Kawase in Yamaguchi.

A slight haze come over Rikuo mind as the sake slowly took effect. He spent most the night discussing the new trading treaties that Hagoromo Gitsune was bringing to them – they too, under Rikuo's subtle influence, found that the Fear was growing more from gaining notoriety as a kind of Yakuza within the capital then simply scaring, or killing people.

"It's really not that bad of a offer," Rikuo mused, watching Tsurara present him with a fresh bottle of sake. A smirk formed on his lips, and he reached across, tugging the Yuki-On'na down against his side and leaning against her, making her give a tiny squeal, much to his delight. "Considering they have to deal with Yura-chan and Ryuji-sama disrupting their growth within the capital. Weapon shipments is their best commodity, and anyway, Old Man, it's not like we have a black-smithy here. Tsurara, sit still, woman."

"Master! You're drunk!"

Nurarihyon sighed softly. "Just seems like we're getting the raw end of the deal." He lightly tapped out his tobacco ash, beginning to pack it again. "Maybe we need to look into finding an ayakashi weapons master. "

"Ehhh." Rikuo shrugged carelessly, holding the squirming Yuki-On'na against him still, offering her his cup. "That sounds like so much work."

His grandfather glanced at him sidewards and grinned mischieviously. "You're getting lazy in your old age."

Rikuo shot him a glare. "Oi, oi, oi." He growled, leaning over to tower over the old Supreme Commander. "Who yer calling old, Gramps?"

"My Lord Rikuo?"

"You can barely heft a blade anymore, you sneaky theif." Rikuo snapped back at his Grandfather, earning a yell of annoyance from him.

"Err… Young Master?"

"You're too busy gallivanting with that weak human woman to find yourself a proper wife!" Nura growled back to him. "If you're gonna follow in my footsteps, at least find a human with some power behind her!"

"Do you really think-"

"MASTER!" Sasami and Kuromaru yelled together, shocking the two out of their fight. Rikuo turned, glaring daggers at the Sanba Garasu, frustrated that they had interrupted his argument with his grandfather – an argument that seemed to happen whenever the two were drinking in the same room.

"What is it, you three?" The young Lord grumbled, placing his hand on Tsurara's head, who had finally given in to his man-handling.

The two siblings glanced at each other nervously. "Master, we have visitors." Kuromaru said frankly, his tone annoyed, as if his Master should have already realised this.

It was at this point that Rikuo had noticed the sudden quiet din in the room. He glanced about, frowning darkly at his clan members. Suddenly, with a soft whoosh of wings, the three Sanba Garasu siblings stood to the side, revealing two new comers.

The very air seemed to escape him.

The woman seemed to be impossibly tall. Her skin was like exquisite porcelain, white as snow, except where it was broken by swirls of what he could compare to liquid gold on her exposed collar bone. She wore the traditional kimono that would be pure white if not for the inner material being of the darkest red, the trimmings looking like the same gold of her markings. Her face was breathtaking, high cheek bones, eyes of molten gold slanted into a look of aloofness that reminded Rikuo of royalty. Ebony hair like black water flowed down her back, falling just short of her lower back. At her back, a large, golden disc rotated, breaking apart for moments at a time before repairing itself in a swirl of light over and over again.

"Mother!" A small, anguished cry came from the woman's feet and it was only then that time did Rikuo see the other girl, forced into a kneeling position at the Goddess' feet. His dark eyes widened with recognition. It was the Yokai from the burning house.

Although pretty, compared to her 'mother', the woman was dull. He could have sworn she had been blonde in the house, rather, she had long, snow white hair with thick strands of the molten gold mixed through it. She too, had the same gold markings on her body, but not as prominent. Her skin was pale, but only as normal standards. He wasn't wrong when he saw the two long tails, but they reminded him of Hagoromo Gitsunes tails, just with white fur marked with gold swirls rather than the creamy pelt. The other Yokai had her by her ear, holding her in a submissive stance.

"Mother, this is not dignified." She cried pathetically, pawing at the womans hands helplessly. "They came to my home! What was I-" 

"Hush, Kasai no Koneko." The woman said simply. Her voice sounded like a million wolves howling, surreal. Those golden eyes looked up, dancing between the two men upon the seat of power. "Which of you is the so-called Lord of the Nura clan Hyakki Yako?"

"Oi," Rikuo swallowed, unnerved by the sheer beauty of this woman in front of him. He gently manoeuvred Tsurara from his lap, smiling an apology her way before getting to his feet. "I am Lord Rikuo Nura, of the Nurarihyon, leader of the Nura clans Hyakki Yako." Behind him, he felt the Yuki-On'na get to her feet and stand by his back, ready should he need to call on her fear. "What is the meaning of this intrusion?"

Eyes of the burning sun turned on him, narrowing for a moment as the Yokai looked him up and down. "I am Amaterasu-omikami." She said simply. Rikuo stammered eyes widened, and there was a sharp gasp from the woman at his back. Around him, he could hear his fellow Nura clansmen chatter in shock.

The Goddess of the Sun, the Artist of the World itself, stood before their leader. No one had ever heard of this before.

She glanced around the room carelessly, as if bored of being here. "I see that you know my name."

Slowly, unsure of himself even in his Night form, Rikuo gave a small bow to the deity before him. There was a sigh around the room as one-by-one, every single Yokai bowed before her, falling silent. Beside him, Tsurara moved her knees, bowing low along with the rest of them. Behind him, even his Grandfather gave the smallest of bows, not used to showing respect. "Yes, my Lady. I am well aware who you are." Rikuo straightened up, looking her directly in the eyes. "May I ask, to what do I deserve this honour?"

"Little shadow." Amaterasu smiled warmly down to him, before loosely tossing the Yokai that she had been holding to the ground by his feet like she was a ragdoll. "My pup has transgressed against you, I believe." She purred lightly, amused as the white-gold haired girl scrambled to regain her composure. "But even worst, she _lost control of her Fear_. I gave her life for a specific reason, and to lose her track of her flames like this.." The Goddess clicked her tongue impatiently, the very picture of a disappointed mother.

Rikuo glanced down to the cowering Yokai, thoroughly confused. "I.." He scratched his head lightly, glancing back to his grandfather, who shrugged, just as unsure as he was. He turned back to see that the Goddess had pulled a frightened Zen up within the few moments he had been distracted. "I don't understand, my Lady Amaterasu."

"Hmm?" She had turned the fragile Bird Yokai about to stand infront of her. Rikuo made a face at his childhood friend, who looked like he was about to die from being so close to the Sun Goddess. She appeared to have a very short attention span. "Oh! Yes. The ice creature beside you. Yes, you girly."

Tsurara squeaked, and looked up to the Goddess who smiled once more. "You have a certain power that I need my daughter to learn. In the mean time…" There was a soft scream from Zen as the Goddess grabbed him on the butt, making him dash away from her, coughing blood from stress. Kejuro quickly went to his side, ready to help. "I suggest you prepare yourself and your Hyakki-Yako for what's to come."

There was a low whine from the girl at Rikuo's feet. "Mother, I don't want to do this. It's stupid. Tsukuyomi's vassel is a brute with no brains."

Amaterasu laughed heartedly, walking over to her child and scruffing her hair with a smile. "You will need to, child. He will kill you and Tsukuyomi will win. I can't lose to that blundering fool of a brother. He can barely keep the seas in check. How do you think the world would cope in darkness for the next decade?"

"Wait, wait." Rikuo threw up his hands, still completely confused. "What am I preparing for? What do you mean, a decade of darkness?" 

"Ah, well, yes." Amaterasu giggled a little, bending down so she could look at the mortal in the eyes, beaming. Rikuo stared at her. She looked like a wolf stalking her pray when she smiled like that. "You see, my brother and I have our… issues. Every so often, things get a bit heated and words are said. So a bargan was made. My daughter verses his son. Neither of them will recognise each other. However…" She leaned down and pulled her daughter to her feet by the hair, winking at Rikuo flirtatiously. "You can say I am cheating, just a little."

Her daughter struggled against the deities grip once more, grumbling. Amaterasu nodded at Rikuo sagely. "You see, the boy is stupid. He seeks to control a lot more then what his daddy wants him too. He will come for you, my little shadow sneak."

She let go of the girl, leaving her hand on her hair, golden eyes on Rikuo. "Theres a war coming, handsome. Whether you like it or not, that stupid boy is going to come after you before he even thinks to find my little Kasai no Koneko here."

Rikuo stiffened under her gaze, meeting it defiantly despite how intense it was. A war. So it was true. The gods did find amusement in the lives of the mortal. Even that of Yokai's. The very thought make his stomach twist in anger, and he could feel his blood boiling, Fear leaking from his very form. Beside him, his attendant moved to stand at his side, murmuring his name softly. He glanced to her for a moment, before returning his gaze to the Goddess.

"He can try to take this throne." Rikuo growled softly He will fail."

The Goddess clapped happily, beaming widely. "Good! Good. I hope you keep that anger, shadow sneak. You will need it! Now! Kasai no Kon-"

"Momma, don't call me that." Kasai complained, pouting like a child. "Don't leave me here with these demons."

"Nonsence, Kasai!" Amaterasu cheered, turning the girl to face her. "You be a good girl, and do your mother proud. Learn that ice Yokai's Fear, and you should be fine. The brute won't know what hit him."

Gold eyes turned to Rikuo once again, grinning widely. "Win this war, and you will be greatly rewarded, _O Lord of Pandemonium_. My daughter will be your guide. Play dirty. I like it dirty-"

"Oh Izanami, save me." Kasai let out a cry, dragging her hands down her face in frustration. Rikuo found himself slightly worrying about the sanity of the Gods that once ruled Japan, and shared a panicked glance with his Grandfather.

There was a giggle. Suddenly, light exploded from the Goddess, blinding everyone in a flash of colour. There was yelling, and mass confusion as the light pulsated powerfully throughout the room, then concentrating into what almost look like a giant hound. It howled, and charged. Rikuo gasped desperately, gripping at Tsurara arm for support as the energy rushed through his form. The power that he felt was unlike anything he had ever experienced. He felt the world crushing him, the very wind dragging him forcibly to his feet. What felt like lava kissed his lips, a storm taking his breath and swallowing it whole. He was tasted, laughter of the Goddess reverting through his eardrums like a clash of thunder. There was a whisper, but amongst all the noise. And then suddenly, she was gone.

He staggered backwards. Somewhere in the distance he heard Yokai yelling his name. Slowly, the light began to fade, and the drumming in his ears slowed down to the soft thumb of his heartbeat. Cold hands gripped at him, shaking him back into reality.

"Master Rikuo!" Tsurara was screaming, tears streaming down her face, fear etched in her voice. "Master Rikuo!"

"Oh, be quiet, Ice Maiden." He could hear the Kasai grumble crankily somewhere to his right. "Mother was just playing with him. He will be fine."

He felt a shift in the Yuki-On'na Fear as she rounded on the Fire Yokai. "You! What did the woman do to my Master?! I swear-"

Rikuo placed his hand on Tsurara's head, silencing her without a word. The entire room fell quiet as the man looked around, his head still pounding from what had transpired. "I think… we've had enough sake for the night." He said in a gentle, matter of fact tone, the statement earning some chuckles from a few Yokai. "Tomorrow, I would like the my Hyakki-Yako to meet me in the War room." He glanced at Kejoro has she moved to leave. "Kejoro-san, take Kasai no Koneko and give her a room-"

"WAIT!" The fire Yokai yelped, panicking as the long haired brunette beauty began pulling her from the room. "You can't just order me around!"

Rikuo turned a steely gaze on her, and she flinched away from him, making the corner of his mouth twitch. If this is what was supposed to stop a war that was well out of control before it even started, then they had very little hope. "Do you obey the Sun Goddess?" He questioned her coldly. Kasai opened her mouth to argue, but slumped back in defeat. Rikuo smirked lightly. At least she was easy enough to handle. "Then you will obey me. The Lady of the Sun entrusted you to me. Your life is mine. Kejoro, Kubinashi. Take her out, please."

Kasai turned her face away from him, whimpering like a wounded pup, her tails tucked between her legs. "Like my life was mine to give." She muttered at him in the last act of defiance. Kejoro gripped at her hand, leading her out, a kind smile on her face. Kubinashi followed closely. They would watch her.

The order would not be disobeyed. Slowly, one by one, his kin gathered themselves and headed out of the room, each one separating to their rooms, each one whispering furiously about the events that had they had just witnessed. Zen and Shoei hesitated by Rikuo, but he dismissed them gently, thanking them for their concern. In the end, it was only Nurarihyon, Tsurara and himself.

There was the longest moment, before Rikuo slumped back to the ground, suddenly exhausted. Tsurara cried out worriedly, running to fetch him water at his request. The young man groaned darkly, looking to his grandfather helplessly.

"What in Hell's name just happened?" He questioned angrily, aimed more at himself then The First. "What the Hell have we gotten ourselves involved in?"

Nurarihyon scratched his chin lightly, his head lightly cocked to the side. "Huh. I believe we were just recruited to a Holy War."

Rikuo grimaced and flung himself back to the floor. "Oh Gods!" He cried. "That's what I thought. Oi, I was just starting to enjoy the peace and quiet. Gramps, did you feel her?"

The First nodded sagely, a worried crease on his forehead. "Such power. At first, I thought she was lying. But that farewell… I don't think you could have made a more dramatic exit."

His grandson raised his hands above his face and gestured uselessly, trying to emphasis his next words. "I get the feeling she could have taken the Nue out with a flick of her wrist, if he was a shiny object." He hesitated for a moment, thinking. "That, or bent him over and spanked him."

"Master Rikuo, you shouldn't say such things!" Tsurara giggled nervously, materialising at his side with a chilled glass of water in her hand. He sat up and gulped it down gratefully, his mouth parched from Amaterasu's assault. Sighing, Rikuo shook his head, looking up to his friend with an amused smile, which quickly faded.

Something about Tsurara's Fear. What was it that the Sun Goddess wanted that the Yuki-On'na possessed?

"Young Master?"

"Awh shit." He muttered, slowly getting to his feet. He looked to his grandpa, who nodded quietly. "I'll sort it out in the morning. My heads killing me. Tsurara," he patted her head gently, beginning to walk out. "Thank you for staying close tonight. Make sure you're here in the morning."

"Hai, Master Rikuo." She bowed lightly, clutching at the cup tightly. "I'm sure whatever is coming, Masters Hyakki-Yako can handle it." She chipped in cheerfully, though; he could hear an edge to her voice.

He smirked lightly. "Of course, Oikawa-san. I just got comfy on my throne. G'night gramps."

He stretched out on his futon, stripped down til all that he wore was his Hakama, and closed his eyes tightly. Behind his eyelids, he could still see lights floating about from the sudden exposure that had been Amaterasu. Sighing, he tried to grasp at the last words that she had spoken. It was important, and for some reason, he felt like it was something that was for him and him only.

_He will take her from you. _

…_._

_AN:_ Read and review :D


	2. Gods are fickle things

AN: So far, I've had a couple good reviews. Thank you so much :D Its been such a long time I was worried how I would go. Without further ado, second chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Maybe Kasai no Koneko. She's mine D:

…..

Gods are Fickle Things

….

"First things first!" Rikuo called, silencing the loud rambling of his kin. He smiled softly to himself, pleased that his human self he could rally his men so easily, even in such a tense situation.

Everyone was on edge. It hadn't been a day since the divine visit from the Sun Goddess, and tensions had gone through the roof. No one knew what was coming, not even the Lord Master of the Hyakki-Yako himself. The only Yokai that seemed to know what was going on was kneeling in the middle of the room, surrounded by his most rusted of his followers. Kubinashi had taken the initiative and had tied her hands together tightly with his signature string. What annoyed Rikuo at the moment was that she seemed more at home tied up then any of the other times he had seen her.

"Kasai no Koneko, is it?" She nodded confirmation, though her face twisted at the name. _Must really hate it, huh. _Rikuo mused to himself before continuing. "Your...mother was rather vague last night. Would you mind telling me what's going on?"

Kasai sighed softly. She was dressed in the same short kimono, white with soft gold embroidery that looked like fire dancing across the fabric. Her tails were sprawled out around her. It seemed that, like many other Yokai that he knew, she never bothered assuming a human form.

"Weeeeellllll…" She cocked her head lightly to the side, her ears flicking side to side. "The truth is… I really don't know myself."

If he had been drinking something, he would have spat it out all over himself. As it was, it took all his will power not to reach out and slap Kasai across the face. He could hear a soft chuckle from somewhere. Dark eyes flittered to see his personal aid watching from the door and frowned at her softly. The Yuki-On'na shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, blushing profusely. Really, did he look that amusing through this?

Turning his steely gaze back to the kitsune, he frowned at her. Once again, she cringed away, feeling the Fear emanating from the man in front of her. "_What_ is it you _do know?"_

Once again, the girl sighed. Her legs parted, and she sat back on her bottom, sprawling out those tails haphazardly. "Okay, okay. Look, I'll tell you what I know. I just want to say though. This is your all fault. If you hadn't shown up yesterday, Mother would not have found me again."

Tsurara pipped up this time, ignoring another look from her Master. "You attacked us, though!"

Kasai scoffed at the Yuki-On'na. "You came into my home unannounced. What would you have done in my stead, missy?"

"Certainly not burn the place to the ground, for one!" Oikawa growled back.

"Oh nooo, you would have just fr-!"

"ENOUGH!" Rikuo snapped, sick of his question being ignored. He looked over to Tsurara, his face softening for a moment. "Oikawa-san, please don't interrupt. Kasai no Koneko, please, from the beginning."

She bit her lip and gave in with a whine, the sound making Rikuo twitch in annoyance.. "Y'know the story of my Mother. Y'know, she has two brothers, Tsukuyomi and Susanoo, and the sibling rivalry between them is kinda… er…"

"Screwed up?" Zen offered helpfully, earning a nod from Kasai.

"To be frank about it." Kasai giggled, her tails flicking a little as she looked over to the bird Yokai. "From what Mom tells me, my 'uncles' are as bad as each other. Moms never gotten on with Susanoo, and Tsukuyomi has a tendency to egg it on. "

"About a year ago, they all got together, like they do once every decade, and, in lack of a better word – got a bit stupid. Susanoo and Momma got into a tiff over who was held the most worship." Kasai sighed softly at the questioning looks that she was getting. "It's like… your Hyakki-Yako. The god or goddess who holds the most worship has the seat of power. It's not the same as it was in the past. People still worship the sun, and the moon, and curse the seas and storms, just in a whole different manner."

Rikuo's mouth twisted a little. "Like Fear and admiration. It's not the same anymore."

"I guess so." Kasai mused softly. "Anyway, it sort of settled after a little bit. Susanoo has a bad temper, but he calms down fast and Mom… well, you saw how she was when she was here. Her attention span isn't exactly the greatest. It was going really well, when Tsukuyomi pipped up. He told mom that she would never be able to win a fight against Susanoo."

"Long story short, Tsukuyomi made a deal with Susanoo. If he could beat Amaterasu in a game, then he would boost the power of the sea three-fold by gifting him worship. Susanoo took the bait, and challenged Mom to a game. Kinda like a game of chess."

"Lemme guess." Groaned the Young Lord. "We are the chess pieces?"

Kasai smirked a little. "Of course. The Gods can just go smacking each other around. That's no fun. Why fight each other, when you can show your power through manipulating mortals to do your bidding? It gives them a boost in worship, and it settles an argument. Two birds with no stone."

He felt his hand pushing through his hair, his head throbbing with the new information. Without taking his eyes of Kasai, he signalled for Tsurara to fetch him a drink. "So where do you come in?"

Kasai frowned lightly. "The game is this: each one of the gods creates a champion, stick them somewhere in Japan, and tell them it's their destiny to 'defend their parents honour and all that bullshit."

As Tsurara appeared at his side, Rikuo started, holding his hand up to Kasai to stop her in her tracks. "Wait, I thought there was only one of you we have to worry about. Now you're telling me there are two? Ah, I'm sorry, Oikawa-san, thank you."

"Hai, Master." The ice maiden smiled softly at him, returning to her place.

The kitsune looked at the Yuki-On'na closely for a moment, before returning her gaze to the brunette. "It's a two against one fight, Pandemonium Lord. At the current time, Momma's divinity has grown much more than her brothers… and she kind of rubs it in their face."

"What I know of them, Susanoo's son is a brute. He was born a few years before I was, to some Yokai hiding in high class society somewhere. Tsukuyomi, because he really isn't supposed to be 'influencing the fight', gave Susanoo's son a pet of sorts. Don't ask me what."

Kasai looked down at her hands, tugging lightly at her binds. "Then there's me. Momma made me about seventeen years ago. I was raised hidden away from my uncles. Tsukuyomi would have had a fit if he discovered Mother's weakness of men. So when this came about, she kinda dumped me in Kanto, told me to find Susanoo and Tsukuyomi's army, and kill them."

"Just like that?" Rikuo questioned, not quite sure if he should be believing what he was hearing. Kasai nodded, her tails wagging in the air happily. "So.. wait, you said earlier if it wasn't for us, your mother wouldn't have found you. What in Kami's name have you been doing?"

A proud smile came over the kitsunes face. "Hiding, of course. " She saw Rikuo opening his mouth to yell, a dark look coming over his face at her answer. "Hey, look. I didn't have a choice in this either. I've heard about you. You and your Hyakki-Yako. You have this natural talent for battle, and your mates are all real powerful. But I've never picked up a sword in my life. And then suddenly, my mother, who's supposed to be this divine lover of life, tells me 'Hey, guess what, theres a fucking army out there lead by two warmonger's that killed before you were in diapers. Go get then, baby!'"

She groaned and slowly, slumped down to the floor, lying on her side, looking like a child throwing a tantrum. "I don't even know why I'm heeeerrre. Stupid Yuki-On'na and her stupid ice. I just wanna go home. I miss my cats."

"Eh?" Tsurara stiffened up, insulted by the fire elemental's mutterings. "What does this have to do with me?"

Dragging herself back up, Kasai glowered at Rikuos second –in-command darkly. "The fuck should I know? You tell me. What is it that I need to learn from you? Hmm?"

The ice maiden looked panicked as the question was pushed back on her with such spite. "I… I uh… I don't know w-wh-what you're talking about." She stammered, covering her lips with the sleeves of her furisode.

"My personal attendant is simply an ice user." Rikuo confirmed, earning a relieved smile from the rescued Yuki-On'na.

"Hmm…" Kasai cocked her head lightly, raising her hands up to her mouth, tugging lightly at the strings that tethered her hands. "Perhaps Mother would like me to learn how to control ice? Its possible that Susanoo's son is a water Yokai.. But I couldn't tell y- Look, mate, can you let me go now?" She whined suddenly, looking up to Kubinashi with a pout. "I've just gotten used to not being chained to a rock."

The string assassin looked at her for the longest moment, glancing up to his Master questioningly. Rikuo shrugged and nodded his permission. Gently, without him moving, the string gently fell away from the Kitsune. She cheered happily at this, stretching her arms out with a almost purr. Then, calmly, she got to her feet, looking Rikuo in the eyes.

"Look, shadow sneak. I told you. I don't know why my mother wants me to learn here." She said, her voice suddenly flat, and serious. "What I can tell you is that, whether Susanoo's son knows I'm here or not, he will be coming to you anyway. His instinct is to rule. And now he is free to do so without Tsukuyomi's or his father's interference, he will find the biggest, baddest assholes he can find and either put them under his command, or kill them."

"So it won't be long til he comes to challenge the Nura clan." Rikuo murmured softly, crossing his hands over his chest and looking to the ground, lost in thought. "Do you think he knows of us?"

The kitsune shrugged lightly. "The gods don't take much notice of mortals, even Yokai. Mother found you through me. It doesn't take much to see who you are, Nura Rikuo. Not for the Goddess."

She scratched her head lightly. "But know who you are from looks? No. We're not Gods, only their children. Although, I don't know how far his reach has spread…I..I am fairly certain he is here, in Tokyo. I don't know how close."

"I.." Kasai suddenly looked very small, her tails tucking between her legs, ears folding down over her hair. "I don't want this. But… Let me find out what my Mother wants me to learn from the Yuki-On'na. Use me as your weapon, shadow sneak. You have no choice. I…Have no choice."

Slowly, as the silence finally fell, Rikuo got to his feet, drawing himself up to his full height and looking slowly around the room. Currently, only his most trusted of the Hyakki-Yako and advisors were in the room. They were all watching him intently, waiting on baited breath for his command. Slowly, he looked to his right, where his grandfather sat quietly smoking his pipe.

Then, to his left, to Tsurara, who looked nervously at him, waiting. Whatever this was, it involved his precious friend directly. If was to come, then he would protect her. He would protect everyone, just like before.

Looking over at her encouraging, albeit uncertain smile seemed to calm his mind enough to think clearly. Right. Forget Gods. Just take them out of the equation. Some asshole is coming for his throne of Pandemonium, and like Hell was he going to give it up. Kasai no Koneko was just a new trump card.

"Alright." He said, clapping his hands together lightly. "Right now, as far as I can tell, we have the initiative. I suggest we use it as much as possible, but the last thing we want is to get this guys attention. Whoever our enemy is, if he is truly an offspring of a God, then we're going to have to expect possibly someone close to or surpassing the Nue."

There was a collective muttering of gasps and groans. The Nue was their greatest of enemies, and Rikuo barely scrapped through with his life. If it was possible that someone was stronger than the Celestial Yokai…

"Let's try being as subtle as we can. All patrols are to be as normal. No changes, understand? No one is to speak of what was said or seen last night and today outside this room. Until we know who our enemy is, there not much we can do. Sanba Garasu!"

The three crow Yokai merged from the shadows, coming to kneel down before him. "Master Rikuo. At your word."

He looked at each of them one at a time. "Sasami. I need you to go to Kyoto, and speak to Yura or Ryuji, see if our onmyoji friends have heard of any unusual activity amongst the Yokai. Tosakamaru, to Tono Village. Hopefully, the lure of powerful Yokai will drag our enemy to them. Kuroumaru, gather as many spies as you can, and spread them out as far as we can reach. Don't let on what we're looking for. I don't want this guy rocking up on our door step without us knowing."

"Sir!" In a flurry of black feathers, the three siblings took off. Rikuo turned his attention to Kasai

"As for you, Daughter of Amaterasu." He looked over to Tsurara and gestured her to come to his side. Blushing, the ice maiden followed his orders without question, standing at his back loyally.. "I want you close by until we work out where the attack is going to come from. If you're not with me, you need to be with either Tsurara or Aotabo." He nodded over to the looming form of the degenerate priest, who grunted softly in acknowledgement.

"One thing." Golden eyes focussed onto the ice maiden. "Yuki-On'na."

There was a soft chill pressing into Rikuo's back. Turning his head a little to look at his friend, he saw the mistrust in her amber eyes as they narrowed down on the kitsune. "Hai."

For a moment, the silence was deafening, then, slowly, Kasai moved down to one knee, bowing her head low. "I don't know what I need from you, but my existence relies on it." Kasai bit into her lip, drawing blood. "Please, help me. My life is yours."

Tsurara gasped a little, just as surprised by the gesture as Rikuo was, her hand coming to her lips uncertainly. Ever kind, the snowy haired beauty moved to the kitsunes side, taking her arm and pulling her to her feet, smiling widely.

Tsurara. There was something about her that could inspire people. It wasn't like the way he did, a cocktail of fear and trust, rather, the Yuki-On'na was simply so insistent in her eagerness to please, it sort of… imprinted on all those exposed to it.

Rikuo smiled to himself. His personal body guard had the most beautiful charm to her.

"Kasai-san, of course I will help you!" Tsurara sung, beaming at the surprised kitsune, taking Kasai no Koneko's hands in her won. "We will find out what it is together, okay?"

Kasai stared at the Yuki-On'na for the longest moment. Taking advantage of break in tension, Rikuo brought the attention of his Hyakki-Yako with the clap of his hands. "Does everyone understand their orders?"

"Yes, Young Master!"

….

One thing about living with Yokai was that nothing could dampen their mood when it came to drinking.

The sounds of the celebration followed the Yokai Rikuo into the court yard long after he had slid the door to a close. He held a cool bottle of his favourite sake, Yuki-On'na chilled Juyondai, that Kejoro had handed to him on his way out of the room, yet the bottle failed to hamper his ascent into the Sakura tree. There, he settled back, deep in thought, trying to ignore the urge to return to his birthday feast. Instead, she sipped on his fragrant sake bottle and stared up to the moon.

Tsukuyomi. Susanoo.

Amaterasu.

It just didn't make any sense. Never before had he heard of divine beings interfering with Yokai on such a huge scale. Not even his Grandfather could recall such an intrusion on mrtal lands. Oh, there had been old human legends of old warriors that had been blessed with gifts from the gods, or divine powers, but mostly it was just someone running their mouth, or a Yokai earning himself a bit of extra Fear.

So why now? What was it that the Kitsune said….every ten years or so the God Siblings get together for…what? A reunion? Did they sit around playing Cho-han, drinking themselves into a stupor and enjoying a bit of debauchery? Then, when the sake got too much, as it has a tendency to do, do they just start throwing punches?

A dark, humourless smile crossed his lips. It wouldn't be the first time a war had been started like that.

"Uuugghhh!" He suddenly screamed, scruffing his free hand across his face in frustration. "But why, damnit!?"

"It's really pissing you off, huh, Shadow Sneak?" a soft, feminine voice called from below.

Annoyed by the intrusion on his solitude, Rikuo turned his crimson eyes to see the Kitsune standing at the foot of his tree. "What is it, Koneko?" He growled, turning back away from her. In the back of his mind, he made a mental note to chide someone, anyone really, for not keeping Kasai under watch. It was difficult to sense her presence. It was like she didn't exist. And that was dangerous.

Kasai shifted on her feet awkwardly. "Uh… Look. I know this is getting to you..." She murmured softly, making him strain his ears in order to hear her words. "If you're looking for a reason for this, you're wasting your time."

Frowning darkly, the Young Lord turned his steely gaze back to Kasai. "Explain yourself."

It looked like she was about to burst into tears under his intense glare, her pointed wolfish ears folded down through her hair, tails tucked between her legs. When she spoke, it was barely audible above the din.

"There is no reason for it. Humans, Yokai, it doesn't matter to the Gods whether they live or die. For every death, no matter how violent it is, there is always someone else being born to replace them."

"Mortals are just..toys. Fragile things that make very little impact in the long run. In fact," Kasai gave a soft, dejected whine. "Wars are usually a time of prosperity for the Gods."

"Our lives should matter to them." Rikuo stated firmly, moreso to himself then to Kasai. "And what about you? Surely as her daughter, your life must matter to the Lady Amaterasu."

There was a sad scoff of laughter. "Master Rikuo, my mother is a whore. I was born on a whim, because Amaterasu wished to see what 'proper' motherhood was like. Momma's attention span isn't exactly that great. Now, I'm simply a convenient weapon of choice."

"Master Rikuo!" Tsuraras voice surprised both of them as she jogged from the main the house, catching Rikuos attention immediately. "Master! I cant fin-Oh! There you are, Koneko-san."

The Kitsune looked about guiltily, blushing under the gaze of the Yuki-On'na as she walked up close."Uh..Uh.. I'm sorry, Tsurara-san." Kasai muttered, fidgeting with her kimono. "I needed to tell Master Shadow-sneak something."

"Oh?" A concerned, half suspicious look came over the snow-haired woman face as her eyes darted back and forth between the two. "What about?"

Kasai gave her a smile that could have equalled that of her mothers, dark and beautiful. "Just that my mom's a bitch." She said simply. "Ah. The noise is too much. I'm going to hide in a bedroom somewhere."

"Eh?! Wait..what?" But Kasai was already leaving, heading back towards the darker areas of the main house. Tsurara moved to go after her. "Ah! Koneko-san! Koneko-saaaaa-"

"Tsurara?"

Her head snapped back towards the sakura tree, looking up to her friend a little panicky , her face flustered by Kasai's abrupt departure. Remembering herself, she straightened. "I'm sorry, Rikuo-sama. She just got away from me."

Shaking his head lightly, the Night Yokai offered her a kind smile. "It's okay. I don't think she's going to leave anytime soon." He said softly, swallowing down the pity he felt in the pit of his stomach. Pity was something for his human side.

"Oh.." He watched Tsurara gaze off into the shadows to where Kasai had disappeared. "She always looks so sad, even when she's smiling."

The observation surprised him a little. "Yeah… I guess so ." A soft sigh escaped his lips and he sat back, taking a deep swig from his bottle. "Tsurara?"

"Yes Master?"

"Come sit with me."

"Eh?!"

…

The words were almost too strong for him to hear, rumbling like a summer storm breaking over the raging seas in his ears. Bowed to one knee, his eyes to the ground, the man could not suppress the uncomfortable feeling of this unfamiliar submissive position. It was unlike him.

"Yes, Father." He said firmly. "I will find the Sun's Champion and finish them."

A growl of pleasure echoed from behind the faded screen. There was a sudden gush of wind, pushing past him, almost knocking him from his place. Katsuro made a face. His father was gone, leaving him only a clear and simple order.

"Victory or death."

"Ah. Fuck. He could have at least given us some intelligence." A voice said from the darkness as Katsuro slowly moved to stand, dusting his Hakama off lightly. He glanced to his side to the darkness, feeling a dark power throbbing softly from where the voice had come from. "Y'know, like a map, preferably with an arrow saying 'attack here.'"

A laugh, soft and feminine, came from his left, catching his attention. "Hah, that would be too easy."

Katsuro frowned darkly. "It doesn't matter. My father's goal can wait. We don't have the power to take the Nura clan yet. We will have to this… tactfully."

The man to his right chuckled softly at the suggestion. "We don't have to have all out war. We could easily just take them out, one by one."

"Or recruit those who aren't that loyal to the Nura's cause." The woman suggested from the shadows. "Our…position may be weak, but it can easily gain power if word gets around."

Katura nodded, pushing back ebony hair from sapphire blue eyes, a wry smile on his lips. "I hear they have a wonderful night life in the 1st District."

There was a groan from the woman, but it was suffocated by a load cheer from the man. In his exuberance, he frightened several birds that had gotten into the building. "YES! FUCK THE WAR. LET'S GO GET DRUNK."

Katsuro, son of Susanoo, sneered darkly. "Yes. Let's!"

…

The young lord of pandemonium could feel himself starting to fall asleep. Somewhere, on the horizon, the sun was beginning to rise up, bringing a strange, golden light to the world. In the light of the awakening morning, there were bodies of Yokai scattered haphazardly all around the yard, drunk, or passed out, or passing out, from the previous nights festivities.

He was still seated in the sakura tree, stretched out with one leg hanging down slightly from the thick branch, the other supporting the weight of a sleeping Yuki-On'na, who had long since fallen to slumber against her Master. He knew that his day self would not approve, but the strange cool warmth of her body kept him content, like warm water snuggled in his lap. It was a good thing that the Sakura tree had grown so much that two people could easily sit into the bend of the thick branches, and be surrounded either side by smaller, newer branches, twisting their way to the sky.

His head lolled to the side against the main body of the tree. A sudden warmth splashed against his face as the sun broke over the buildings. As the feeling caressed his face, Rikuo sneezed softly, a symptom of his human self stepping into place for the day. Although, lately, his duel personality, the Yokai Rikuo and the Human Rikuo, was becoming one and the same as he got older, with only a few exceptions. Tsurara was one of those exceptions. His night form had a tendency to be much more touchy-feely with the Yuki-On'na then his human self.

Tsurara seemed to put up with the extra attention she received at night without complaint. Once, Rikuo questioned her, after waking to them both in the same exact position as they were now. She had laughed at him. "Mom says being handsy is normal for Nurarihyons." She had giggled teasingly at him. "And you don't give me much choice in the matter."

Human Rikuo cracked his eyes open blearily, shifting himself to readjust to the sudden change in form, removing Tsuraras elbow from his hip, before settling back, turning his face from the sun. Around him from below, he could hear snores from intoxicated Yokai, most likely passed out in the courtyard from last night. He could feel his friend cuddling closer against his chest, burying her face from the light.

There was a soft fluttering of wings, catching his attention. Sleepily, the young man turned his head til it sighted a black crow, perched on the branch to his left. In its beak, a piece of parchment, rolled up tightly to prevent damage. Frowning, Rikuo reached out, taking the letter with a soft thank you. There was a poof, and a young, lithe male Yokai perched where the crow had just been sitting, scattering black feathers everywhere.

"Shoji reporting from the capital, sir." He said firmly, his loud voice making Rikuo cringe and hush him crankily. The crow-spy blushed, flustered by the demand, but nodding softly anyway. "Sir, you won't like it."

Rikuo felt his brow quirk up curiously at the bird Yokai, turning dark eyes to the parchment. Careful not to wake Tsurara, he unrolled the parchment, and slowly read the report, trying hard to keep his concentration against the blinding morning sun.

About half way down the page, something caught his eyes. Immediately, he felt himself straighten, a tight knot raising to his throat. There was no way in Hell. He had to read it again.

Dark eyes turned to the messenger spy sharply. "Are you certain? You need to be certain. If this is what I think it is..."

"Yes Master. I was off duty, visiting Aonyobo when I overheard."

Master Rikuo took in a deep, slow breath, trying desperately to stop the rising panic in the pit of his stomach. There was a soft moan from the woman lying against his chest. He froze, glancing downwards to see the Yuki-On'na. His sudden movement must have disturbed her sleep. His sudden panic was replaced by amusement. Right. He was the Nurarihyon. Maybe not the original, but a definitely improved on. With his Hyakii-Yako at his back, Rikuo could defeat anyone.

Even….this.

He handed the parchment to the crow, leaning back onto the tree with a sigh. "Can you make copies of that and hand it out to each of my advisors. Find the Kitsune, and give her one too."

The messenger bowed gently. "Yes master."

"Also, gimme your hat."

The crows eyes widened for a moment, before reaching up, quickly untying the straw Kasa that sat on the nape of his neck and handed it to the Young Master, who cheered softly before dismissing the crow, thanking him for his good work. Smirking a little, he leaned back, pulling the kasa over his face, shading it from the sun, his arms wrapping protectively around his friend, one of his hands loosely falling over her eyes so she too wouldn't be disturbed by the sun.

It was his birthday today.

Today, he saw the coming war. Things would be different from the other times. This could not be settled with just the sword.

"Heh." He smiled under the darkness of the hat and closed his eyes.

_This was going to be difficult. _


	3. Control

AN: Okay, the story progresses. At first, I thought I should focus more on the Yokai side of things. But there's no way I can have a story of Nurarihyon no Mago without humans. So this is a slower chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in association with Nurarihyon.

….

Control

…

"I thought you told me to use you as my weapon!" Rikuo shouted across the training ground. "You're the daughter of a high goddess, don't you tell me that you can't fight."

In the basement of the Nurarihyon mansion there was a training arena. It was the same one that Rikuo has utilized through the summer before Sanmoto Gorozeamon's play for power came to his attention, training with the Tono Clans heir, Itaku. It had been long rebuilt and re-enforced with charms and the best craftsmanship to try to limit the amount of damage that it took.

In the middle stood the Kitsune, looking like a kicked puppy, dressed in a soft red kimono that Wakana had given her, although Rikuo couldn't help but notice that she had cut it short at some point so her tails would not get caught up in the fabric. Around them, a few curious members of the Nura Clan had gathered to watch – Zen, Shoeii, Aotaba, Kurotabo, Kubinashi and Tsurara. Although the later was here on order from her Young Master, just incase something caught on fire.

Rikuo would never admit that he liked having the Yuki-On'na nearby. Well, not in his day form anyway. His night self was sometimes too blunt for his own good.

Kasai no Koneko tried to make herself look smaller then she really was, trying her very best to melt into the ground. "I can….fight. I just… I lose control easily." She muttered under her breath, looking at her toes.

"I know you do." The Young Master chuckled, holding up his left arm that still held the remnants of the day in the abandoned temple. "But that's why we're here. If you're gonna be part of my Hyakki-Yako I need to know what you're capable of."

There was a soft, low whine. He saw the Kitsune look across to Tsurara helplessly. He was amused by this. Despite the shaky introduction, in the week that they had known her, the Kitsune had taken quiet affectionately to the snow-haired maiden, though this could be because of Tsurara's nurturing personality. Kasai seemed to crave it.

"You'll be okay, Koneko-san." Tsurara sung happily, beaming at her. She turned her head lightly at Rikuo, sticking out her tongue teasingly. "He's a push over."

The Lord of Pandemonium raised his eyebrow at her as Kasai giggled, but noticed that the new comer instantly relaxed, her tails coming up and twitching. "Okay. Okay. I can do this."

She took a deep breath, drawing herself up for a moment, steeling herself. Then, as if she too had a second personality, her entire being seemed to change.

Her eyes became entirely devoid of white, simply the molten gold , glimmering with a strange sheen, like the flames of her Fear were reflecting on them. The gold markings over her body seemed to glow light, or possibly shine. He could see her ears lengthening, incisors like fangs hanging over her lower lips like a dog. He half expected her to become a lot more wolf like, but the transformation seemed to end there. Kind of.

Several wisps of gold fires popped up around her and began circling her slowly. Rikuo glanced down to her hands where fire was forming into what looked like weapons, much like how Tsurara utilized her ice to form spears and glaives. At first, it was a staff, made of pure gold flame, then a dagger, lengthening into a katana, then suddenly dispersing.

He should have been watching her, because when she moved, he was faster then he ever expected her to be. One moment, he was wondering what weapon she would settle on, then suddenly, he was knocked off his feet as a wild Kitsune smashed into him, a ball of fire in her hand, apparently trying to stuff it into his throat. He could hear Kasai snarling, a rapid wolf bearing down on her prey.

He rolled back, bringing up his foot as she bore down on him and digging it into her stomach and pushing her up and over him, kicking her over, and behind him before dancing to his feet. He didn't mean it, but the kick had sent her smashing into the wall, causing Kubinashi to scatter away.

Rikuo moved to help her up, but it was like he had awoken a sleeping monster. As he took a step forward, several balls of fire came flying at him wildly, forcing him to fall back away from her, dodging the wild throws easily. But the projectiles where just a distraction. He recovered, only to find a blade of fire coming down towards him in a wide arch, Kasai's snarl screaming in his ears. Instinctively, he brought up his sword to counter the sloppy strike, expecting for some reason for the fire blade to be solid.

He was wrong.

The fire cut straight through the sword like it was butter. If it wasn't for the fact that the strike was completely untrained, he wouldn't have dodged it. As it was, he lept backwards, but not until he felt the tip of Kasai's weapon sink in through his skin, searing the flesh in a shallow, but long gash.

There was a uncertain scream from somewhere amongst the observing Yokai as Rikuo pulled back as far as he could from the berserk Kitsune, panting, cursing himself. He had been caught completely offguard, and it wasn't even a serious fight… at least, he didn't mean it to be. His chest where she had cut him was screaming for his attention, but he tried to focus, readying himself for the next attack, his eyes narrowing on Kasai. In his day form, he had no hope of defending against this attack.

The attack never came. Instead, the fires had dispersed around her, and a tearful look was on her face as she stared at the long gash that she had made along his chest. "Oh no…" Her eyes darted worriedly to Tsurara, who had covered her face behind her sleeves, unable to watch. He had given them specific orders not to intervene, and by the looks of the tense looks on everyones face, it had been a hard order to follow.

Rikuo straightened up, laughing, trying to lighten the atmosphere but failed when pain seared though his chest. Coughing for breath, he reached down to new wound on his chest. It was shallow, but the heat from her Fear had sealed it from bleeding as it cut through. Around the gash, his skin was blistered and melted painfully in places. Strangely, it didn't hurt to touch. The fire had burnt through his pain receptors in his skin. It literally killed the nerves sensors.

"Wow." He laughed, feeling the Yokai around him relax, one by one as he laughed. "That was… unexpected."

Kasai let out a pathetic whine and trotted over to him. "Oh Izamani, forgive me." She cried, her ears flat on her head, her golden eyes back to normal. Timidly, she reached out to him. "Uh… Uh… I… May I?"

"Hmm?" He cocked his head, looking over to Zen who was already preparing bandages for the wound. He heard Tsurara gasp, calling Kasai's name out worriedly, and Rikuo turned his back at her, and almost threw himself backwards. Within the few moments he had been distracted, the Kitsune had become completely encased in fire. White fire. "Oi, oi, oi! What are you doing, that's dangerous!"

"Sit still." Koneko said bluntly, pushing her hand onto his chest.

Rikuo swallowed the girly scream that he felt coming to his throat, trying his hardest to do as she said and hold still. He closed his eyes as suddenly her hand was pushed against his chest, expecting the same searing pain that he associated with fire. But, like before, the pain never came, just a strange tingling where the gash was. Slowly, he opened his eyes to stare at her.

Kasai was muttering softly under her breath, her brows knotted together in concentration. Her other hand came up, pushing her kimono aside from her chest. He saw that, like Kejoro and Tsurara, she bond her body with tight bandages, but it didn't stop him from blushing at the exposure. Her hand pressed against her own chest, mirrored to where the cut was. He watched as, slowly, her skin broke, gold fire burning a shallow gash down across her chest, blood staining the areas that were covered by the bandages.

He looked down to his chest. The gash was disappeared before his eyes, and appeared on the woman before him.

"You heal?" He breathed in shock as Kasai pulled away from him, panting gently as her fires died away. "But.. that's not possible. How?"

Kasai tugged her kimono back over her shoulder, blushing under his gaze, refusing to meet it. Shrugging, she looked down at her feet, kicking them on the ground. "I can only do physical wounds like that one." She murmured, taking a few steps, uncomfortable with their closeness. "I take them onto myself. It hurts."

"The wolf girl fights like a beserker." Aotaba observed lazily, leaning heavily against the wall, one large hand resting on Tsurara's head.

Kurotabo frowned lightly, tipping his kasa back so his dark eyes could focus onto the Kitsune. "A berserker and a healer. What a strange combination."

Zen appeared at Kasai side, grabbing her by her arms, making her scream softly as the bird Yokai glared down at her. "Show me!" He demanded, firmly.

Kasai squeaked, leaning as far as she could from the scruffy haired man, a low whine in her throat. Rikuo ignored the two, moving over to Tsurara, who had gathered a tray of cool water, her hands shaking as she presented them. He smiled at her, taking a chilled glass and taking a deep drink.

Tsurara looked up to him, her big eyes soft. "You scared me. You should've done this at night. You're not that against elementals."

Rikuo scoffed, flicking her lightly on the forehead as he took another drink, enjoying the cute face that she made at the action. "You have such little faith in me, Tsurara. She just caught me off guard."

"Koneko-san ruined your favourite sword. Now we will have to forge a new one." She reminded him, a dark look on her face. "That, or ask Hagoromo-sama for it."

The young master swore, looking at the broken sword in his hand. "Awwaaaaahhh shii-"

"AAAH TSURARA-SAAAN!"

Rikuo turned to see Zen had pulled the kitsunes kimono back down her shoulders, despite her struggles, ready to bandage the wound on her chest.

But it was gone.

"Holy.." Zen breathed, shocked, letting the struggling girl go. She immediately sped away, hiding herself behind Tsurara and Rikuo. "She regenerates aswell!"

Koneko let out an angry cry. "Of course I can. Do you think I would take on a wound if I can't heal myself? Do you think I'm stupid?"

Rikuo frowned a little at her. "You really are powerful. Can you do that all the time?"

She blushed, and shook her head, leaning herself bodily against Tsurara's back. "No. I can't heal when I'm attacking, and I can't defend when I'm healing. My fire will stop bleeding on the go, but only by cauterizing. But I can only do open cuts."

Tsurara, turned about to pat down the kitsunes ruffled hair and wipe away her tears, calming her with soft words. Rikuo watched them for the longest moment, lost in thought. She could have killed him. Or at least, she could have killed him as he is _now._ And she wasn't a trained warrior, wild with her attacks and defence. She quakes easily under pressure, and obviously, when snapped back to herself, broke easily. He wondered, was what he saw her true form? And if it's not, if there was more power to be awaken there, just how far could would she push to bring victory?

And if that's the case, what was the enemy like? Amaterasu made out that they were soldiers, bred for war and used to leadership. He chewed on the bottom of his lip, blocking out the noise his companions were making around him, remembering the reports that the crows had brought him the morning after his birthday celebration, almost a week ago.

His phone rang, bringing him back into the present. Surprised, he brought it to his ear.

"Nura-kun! Where are you?!" Kana's voice screamed through the speaker, sounding pissed. "You were supposed to be at school an hour ago, idiot."

His eyes widened. "AH FUCK." Rikuo yelled, looking at Tsurara, panicked. "We're late for class. Tell sensei we'll be there soon, family problems." He blurted out, grabbing at Tsurara wrist and dragging her up the stairs as he pocketed his phone. "You too, Aotaba!"

"EH?!" Tsurara yelped, her eyes wide. "What about Koneko-san, Master Rikuo?"

"Ah fuck." He let her go, flying down the corridor to his room "Shove her into a uniform and bring her with us!"

….

The casinos staff members were in shambles. They had never before received such a high notoriety person before, and to be honest, they had never thought that they would. There were plenty other beautiful hotels in the area that were used to this sort of thing. They didn't even have a plan of attack. Thankfully, one of the senior staff members had a good head on her shoulders, and was barking orders like a general of war.

The dark Aston Martin pulled up to the front, greeted by several members of the casino who were already bowing low.

The first person that stepped out was a handsome lithe youth. Standing tall, his short, messy hair was a strange shade of the darkest red, almost crimson in colour, like dried blood. He had a sharp, handsome facial features, but looked like he hadn't shaven in a day, with a dark five o'clock shadow. Dark blue eyes were playful as he greeted the hotel staff with a jovial grin, white teeth glinting in the light. He was dressed smartly, a tailored black pants, his buttoned expensive black shirt had crimson embodied with what looked like a Komainu rampant.

He bowed to the staff, before turning about and opening the back passenger door.

"Her Ladyship Asami Yudoku-sama, High Priestess and escort to Lord Katsuro." The red-head announced loudly, bowing low as a young woman elegantly stepped out of the car.

She was stunning, holding an air of elegance about her that made men's hearts throb just looking at her. Her skin looked like rich olive toned skin, which was emphasised by the silk red halter neck dress, its low cut showing ample cleavage, yet so long that it pooled like red water at her feet. Long, curly black hair bounced over her shoulders as she gazed about, a disinterested gaze in shockingly emerald eyes.

She glanced at the bowing man, made a disgusted look at him, and began walking towards the casino. The red head straightened up, watching her leave.

"She reaaaaally hates me, sir." He said absently. There was a booming laugh from the car as the second passenger stepped out, straightening up, beaming in the light.

This man, Katsuro Mikoto, was a mountain compared to the red head. Black spiky hair feel to his broad shoulders, muscles seemed to bulge from his casual, button up white shirt. When he spoke, his voice was load, deep, but well spoken, educated. Deep blue sapphire eyes gleamed, but they looked darker then the red-haired mans, like the stormy seas, a violent sheen behind the darkness.

"Of course not, Myo!" He cheered, slapping the red head on the shoulder, almost knocking him off his feet. "I really wish you weren't so formal in public. You're never like this at home."

The red head grinned cheekily. "Your old man would kill me if I didn't."

"Huh." Katsuro scratched at his clean shaven chin lightly. "Which one?"

A dark frown creased Myo's usual cheery face; he straightened up, turning away from his Master. "Which ever gets me first, sire. Other then my imminent death, would you like anything else from me?"

Katsuro smirked, watching the casino's staff cluster around the car, collecting baggage for transport to their rooms. "How are our men handling the new area?"

Myo shrugged wistfully, walking with his master towards the entrance, tossing the keys to the car at a chauffeur as he went. "Despite my Lords prominent position, we have little strength… at least, compare to that of the Nura clan." He pulled out a smartphone from his pocket, and glanced at the screen. "Our spies tell us that things are quiet, but we haven't managed to infiltrate their main house hold. The only information we seem to be able to collect is trade dealings and commodities."

Katsuro cursed lightly. "Damnit. And what about Amaterasu's champion? How is it that we can't find them? I thought we had the best here."

Myo glanced across to his Master with raised eyebrows. "If they are still Japan?If they are anything like the stories of Amaterasu, then whoever it is has probably holed up somewhere, hiding. If you just le-"

There was a loud scream from outside, making the two men stop in their tracks, looking over their shoulders curiously. Suddenly, a massive came bounding into the casino's foyer, saliva flying through the air as he ran. It looked like a black bear pelting across the tiles, people scattering away from him as he went. A Tibetan Mastiff. Or at least, that was the closest breed that could describe the huge bulk.

Myo cursed softly. "I forgot that he was in the car with you two. Heeeeeeyyy, puppy."

The dog pushed past the red head forcibly, coming to a sudden halt in front of Katsuro, who looked down at it absently. Lightly, he rubbed the mastiff's soft ears, ignoring the way it slobbered over his arm. "Good boy, Hiroto. Go find Asami." The dark haired master looked over to Myo, who was watching him, waiting for his orders. "It wouldn't matter. We have nothing on the champion. No. We need to take out the Nura clan first. Then we start knocking out the Sun Temples. I don't think Amaterasu would let her kid sit around while we cause wanton destruction."

Myo scratched his head lightly. "The Nura clan protects minor deities that inhabit the shrines around here, but we're only after the sun temples, right?"

"Do what you must, Kyuket." Katsuro called, waving him off dismissively as he moved towards the elevator, where Amami and Hiroto waited. "Oh, and why not make some time for us to check out that gambling house."

A dark smile danced across the red heads lips. "I booked the presidential suit for you and the lady, sire. I will be sleeping in the room opposite. "

There was a booming laugh from his masters retreating back. "You're such a good servant! But such an bad liar. I know you never sleep."

Myo Kyuket grumbled lightly about noisy masters, before turning on his heel to head for the administration desk. Such was life when serving Master Katsuro Mikoto.

The secreted bastard son of Sasanoo. Soon to be Master of all Spirits.

And the heir to the Chrysanthemum Throne.

…

"Forgive us, Sensei!" Tsurara and Rikuo chimed together, bowing low just within the threshold of the classroom. Behind them, Kasai stood, having had a crash course in showing herself as human from Tsurara as she could. It seemed like, once shown, the kitsune picked up on such tricks easily, her tails dispersed, her hair now a caramel blond, her gold eyes now a strange brown.

Though, even in her human form, the Yokai hid behind Tsurara shyly under everyones gaze.

"Oh?" The teacher seemed surprised to see them, but his eyes moved to the strange, new face curiously. "And who is this?"

"Ah!" Rikuo grinned widely, gripping the girls wrist and pulling her in front of him. "This is Koneko-san. She is.. uh.."

Kasai bowed lowly, her face flushed. "I'm sorry, sensei. I am a shrine maiden from Honshu. My mother was a friend of Wakana-sama, but she passed away recently. I have been entrusted to the Nura household until I am old enough until I am old enough to attend university."

Rikuo gapped at her, glancing back at Tsurara as if to question her about the sudden alias. The Yuki-On'na just shrugged, looking just as confused as he was.

"Oh-oh! From the Ise Grand Shrine? How odd! Miko aren't usually common these days." The teacher beamed happily, gesturing them to take a seat. "You can take a seat near Tsurara. I trust the office knows of your arrival?"

Rikuo took over here, since she was technically his charge. "My mother would have called this morning. There was a bit of family problems this morning, but I think everything is in order."

The day wore on.

Kasai, who had only her mother's teachings and her observations in the previous year was completely overwhelmed by the school work. Math dumbfounded her, and if it wasn't for copying off Tsurara's she would never have completed it in time to give it back to the teacher. Chemistry was a little better, but Tsurara had abandoned her for a 'different class', leaving her following Rikuo like a lost puppy. It didn't help that humans kept surrounding her and cornering her at every opportune moment, fascinated by the new fair with such fair hair.

The lunch bell rang finding her hanging off Tsurara's arms, with the human teenagers by the names of Natsumi Torii and Saori Maki were escorting her about, asking her boundless questions, all of them she could not answer without tripping on her words. Tsurara just gave her kind smiles and squeezed her hand whenever she managed to scramble though a question without raising suspicion.

Finally, Tsurara saved her blundering, looking back at the close friends curiously. "The Paranormal Squad is meeting as usual, right?"

Saori nodded enthusiastically, her blond bangs bouncing as she walked. "Kiyotsugu is planning a trip for us to go on through the summer. His family private residence near the coast."

Natsumi grinned at her friend widely. "Yknow what that means."

"Beach!" They both sung together cheerfully. The sight made Tsurara giggle, where as Kasai made a face. Water wasn't exactly her favourite thing in the world.

The yuki-on'na smiled at them softly. "He maybe stubborn about Yokai, but at least Kiyotsugu makes things interesting for you guys."

Saori gave a wistful sigh. "He's rich, and he looks amazing. He is graduating this year." She said, her eyes dreamy. "What will I do? Maybe I should ask him out."

Maki chuckled wickedly, her eyes darting to Tsurara with a teasing glint. "Too bad he's almost as oblivious as Nura-kun."

"Yeaaaah." Saori mirrored her friends wicked grin, light brown eyes levelling on the Ice Yokai. "Poor Kana."

"Poor Tsurara, more like it!" Natsumi laughed heartidly. Kasai watched at the Yuki-On'nas face went beat red, not quite understanding the reason why. Innocently, the kitsune looked back to the two giggling girls in silence.

Tsurara gave them a wicked smile. "Rikuo-sama wouldn't know what to do with a lady to save his life. " She purred lightly, her pace picking up the smallest amount, tugging Kasai along forcibly. "Kana-chan will do him good. A little girl like her might prepare him a little for when he finally tries his hand at a real woman."

There was a chorus of fierce laughter from the two friends. Niether of them noticed the drop in temperature and the way Koneko's breath misted coldly, since she was the closest to the Yuki-On'na.

"Speaking of which," Tsurara continued coldly, her eyes dead ahead. "Where is Kana at anyway?"

"Hmm, already at the meeting. We're the last ones." The blond human said happily. "We have a free period for the rest of the day. Today's meeting is out in the courtyard."

Tsurara almost dragged Koneko off her feet as she moved through the corridors. When they finally caught up with the others Rikuo was bent over a laptop, with Kiyotsugu hanging over his shoulder pointing at something on the screen. To the kitsunes relief, the temperature returned to normal as they slowed down.

She still had no idea what was going on.

Rikuo looked up and smiled widely at them as the girls came in close. Kana Ienaga was on the other side of Kiyotsugu, seated cross legged on the garden wall, a book in her lap. She waved at them in greeting.

"Guess what, you two!" Rikuo said, not bothering to hide the excitement in his voice as he straightened up. "It's the beginning of some sort of festival tomorrow."

Kasai cocked her head lightly. "Fest….ival?" She struggled out.

"Master, do you really-" Tsurara started worriedly, glancing over to Kasai, as if reminding him of the impending war.

"Hush, Tsurara, why not? Y'know how much I like festivals." He chuckled softly, smiling widely.

The ice Yokai made a face at him. "You never remember them; your other self usually drinks too much." She said, moving to sit on the grass under a large Momiji tree by Kiyotsugus table. The comment caused a snigger of laughter from Natsumi and Saori.

Kana looked up from her book to Rikuo, who looked dejected at the snide reply from his personal aid. "I would love to go to that. I hear they will have fireworks."

"We should all go." Shima said calmly from his place on the table, picking through a box of sushi he brought for his lunch. "You can't tell me you all weren't thinking that anyway."

Kana beamed, her eyes meeting Rikuos, who smiled warmly at her. "That would sounds like fun."

Kiyotsugu finally looked up from the computer, laughing at his friend. "You're damn right we're all going." He announced loudly. "My family is the one throwing this thing. It's practically demanded of me to attend."

Kasai stealthily snuck up to Tsurara whilst the others were distracted and sat down beside her, melting herself into the taller girls shadow, glad that for onc-

"So is Koneko-san a Yokai too?" Kiyotsugu questioned Rikuo suddenly, his sharp blue eyes finding the girl hiding against Tsurara.

"Nothing gets past you, huh?" Rikuo chuckled lightly at his friend, relaxing against the table. "Yes. A new comer to my Hyakki-Yako. She's the fire Yokai from that temple the other day. Her mother dropped her at our doorstep as punishment."

The look Koneko gave him should have set him alight. "The humans know you're ayakashi?" she growled her question, not liking the way they were looking at her. Like she was a strange, shiny object on a pedestal.

"Unfortunately." Rikuo joked, smacking Kiyotsu on the shoulder playfully. "Now they just drag me around, finding me useful beauties such as yourself."

Kasai gave a soft whine of disapproval, and leaned more into Tsurara, wanting to go back to the Nura Mansion immediately. The Yuki-On'na glared at the boys sharply. "Don't tease her so or I'll tell them all how she ki-"

"Oi, oi, oi." Rikuo threw his hands up, immediately interrupting the Yokai with the midnight blue hair. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Tsurara giggled at him, handing the kitsune a small package of tuna and advocardo onigiri rolls before handing Rikuo a similar package. The Young Master thanked her eagerly, before moving to sit next to his human friend Kana.

"So," Rikuo smiled, handing one of his onigiri rolls to Kana, oblivious to the glare that the cook had given him. "Festival tomorrow. All of us."

Tsurara snorted. "I'll hide the sake."

….


	4. Pleasure of Betrayal

AN: Okay, last chapter I wasn't proud of, but I needed something to branch into this. Shit gets real. Shit gets really real. :D (warning, TsuraraxRikuo fans will not like this part D: )

Disclaimer: I don't own Nurarihyon or anything associated.

…

Pleasure of Betrayal

…..

"I don't get it!" Kasai growled in frustration, surrounded by golden fire, her tails all sorts of fluffed up, her kimono a mess of burnt tatters. Blood trickled down her bare arms and legs. There were small bursts of flames lighting up where ever she had been cut, one by one burning away the cut with her strange regeneration. "How the fuck is ice going to help me!"

The training arena was a mess of ice and fire, broken walls and fallen training dummies. Tsurara stood on the other side, panting heavily. She was dressed in a tight blue shirt and white shorts, both scared with the evidence of fire. In her hands she wielded a glaive made out of pure ice, a weapon made from her Fear much like Kasai used her fire to make a sword. Although it didn't help with defend against the kitsunes intense offence, there were other ways she was handling that.

They were alone. It was the second day of the festival, late afternoon. The two of them had spent the entire day, beating back attacks from each other, skipping out on classes, much to Kasai's delight.

Tsurara was throwing everything at her. Blizzards of the deepest cold, projectile of icicles meant to pierce and kill, storms of tiny shards of ice that were as sharp as needles that could leave the enemy in tatters on the ground. But Kasai's defence was as complex as her assault, setting up walls of fire to completely surround her, looking more like a tornado of flame encircling her body.

Through the attacks on Tsurara, Kasai couldn't get close. Fire had less of an impact when thrown from a distance, and more often than not, the energy balls that she threw were wild, and easily deflected with a sweep of Tsurara's staff. When Kasai managed to get close enough, she was thrown off by the huge walls of sharp ice that the Yuki-On'na could put in place. Webs of ice slowed her down, and her fast, erractic attacks often meant she came very close to impaling herself on the glaciers sharp peaks.

Fire hours of this left them exhausted, wet, and cold. The kitsune let out a scream of frustration, slamming a wild ball of fire into a huge sheet of ice that hung off the ceiling nearby. There was a huge crash as the fire hit it mark, exploding into a whoosh of steam and half cold water, most of it pouring over her.

Drenched, the kitsune slumped down to the ground, her knees spread eagled underneath her as she flung back her head and gave an anguished sob. "Whyyyyy? Just tell me what to do, Momma!"

Tsurara looked on, pitying Kasai. In battle, she was impressive, but outside, she was completely useless. Crowds made her uneasy; actually everything that moved made her uneasy. She had no discernible skill apart from what she had in battle, and even that was unpredictable and unreliable.

Also, she had a tendency to whine a lot. And even though she was generally easy to get along with, when under pressure, Kasai had a tendency to throw a tantrum for several minutes. Don't even think of asking her to clean or cook. Tsurara had already tried that. It didn't end well.

Aotaba hadn't recovered yet. Poor bastard.

Sighing, Tsurara relaxed back, her pole weapon melting away in her hands as they dropped away from her hands. "She won't just hand this to you, Koneko-san." She said as kindly as possible, a small smile on her lips, slowly catching her breath.

The kitsune sobbed wetly in reply, looking absolutely pathetic sitting in a puddle of water that had formed from the destroyed ice. There were no more fires left. They had all gone out instantly as soon as Kasai had given up on fighting. "Izanami, I hate her so much."

Tsurara made a face at her words, moving over to pull Kasai to her feet a little forcibly. "Koneko-san." She began softly, wiping the kitsunes tears away kindly with her sleeve. "Somethings been bothering me."

"Eh? Oh Tsurara-san, It's just that I don't like the feeling of my tails being so constrai-"

The Yuki-On'na chuckled lightly, shaking her head lightly. "Oh, I get the short kimonos. Though, I wish you hadn't cut my favourite one up." Kasai made a guilty face, pouting lightly, making Tsurara giggle more. "No, I meant. Did you know you had to find me?"

Koneko made a small 'oh' sound, and gave a shy smile. "Not…. 'you', per say." She arched her back about at an angle, gripping her left tail and squeezing out the water in its white fur. "Momma knew what I needed. She specifically said "Yuki-On'na's."

The left tail fell from her hand with a wild flick, sending the rest of the water flinging about. The other tail came around for her to squeeze out. "When I was first left here, Iknew very little about Yokai, even less about humans. SoI asked around some of the local Yokai where I was staying. They told me of the Ice Yokai that follow the Nura and Tono Clan. I was making the point of avoiding everyone. Especially Yuki-On'na."

"You…really didn't want to fight, huh." Tsurara watched her flick out her right side tail, stepping out of the spray zone.

"I…Don't like the creature I am when I fight." She said; her voice a little unsure. "Momma once told me. The fire comes in twos. It can obliterate everything in its path. But after the fire, nature comes back, reborn a new."

Kasai looked up to Tsurara with a smile. "She told me its what I represent. The destruction. The rebirth. I just like the rebirth side."

The Ice Yokai mirrored Konekos sad smile, taking her hand in hers. "I guess it's hard for you to fight."

Kasai shook her head lightly. "It's disgustingly easy for me to kill."

Surprised by the revalation, Tsurara opened her mouth to respond when suddenly, her phone started to ring in the corner. It was the alarm. Actually, it was the second alarm. They were running late to meet Master Rikuo. Screaming suddenly, the ice maiden gripped Kasai tightly, dragging her bodily from the training rooms, up the stairs and into the main house, speeding through the corridors to her room, taking the kitsune with her.

Gozumaru was sitting on the decking, shirking his cleaning duties when the two sped past. He almost choked on his drink when his eyes focused enough to catch a glimpse of Tsurara dressed in tight white shorts, and a shirt that…that.

Slowly, he got to his feet, turned away, and walked away. Cold shower.

…..

Rikuo stood beside Kana, smiling warmly for her gently each time she turned her pretty eyes from the huge parade of glowing lamps. He had given him her arm to grip as the group of five had pushed through the crowd to the front of the spectators, and so far, she had yet to give it up. He didn't mind. She looked so beautiful a traditional yellow kimono, with black silk roses imbrued on its sleeves and around the bottom.

Natsumi and Saori stood to the left of him in matching soft green kimono, the color suiting both of them perfectly for different reasons. They had planned it like this way, and were more than pleased with how they looked with everyone in traditional garb for the festival. Kiyotsugu and Shima looked awkward in Haori and Hakama, but never the less handsome. Rikuo's Yokai self had taken over, tall and sharply handsome with his silver and black hair forcibly tied down so people wouldn't look at him suspiciously. Although many people had long forgotten Sanmoto's threats that had nearly saw the human population of Kanto murdering Rikuo and Tsurara, it doesn't hurt to take some precautionary steps. Like keeping his spare sword hidden in his hakama.

Especially as he got older, with his Yokai persona slowly merging with his human one.

There was a reason they were all dressed up. Usually, most women chose to wear the traditional garb throughout festivals, but usually the group, save Rikuo whose family was naturally considered old and traditional on principle even before they knew about his Yokai heritage, never bothered with it. Tonight, after the main fireworks at midnight, four hours from now, they were invited to Kiyotsugu's family mansion for a celebration. Really, despite all his pushiness, being friends with the Yokai Enthusiast really had its benefits.

Shima turned his head around curiously. "Oikawa-san hasn't come yet. What's wrong?"

Kana made a face at the mention of the name of her rival, leaning closer to Rikuo gently, who smiled at her before turning his attention to Jiro. "She had to take Kasai shopping. The girl has no clothing except for the ones on her back." It was half a lie. Kasai had clothing, but she was probably as fickle as how she described her mother to be when it came to her appearance. He didn't care to mention the last time he had seen them, Tsurara had had Koneko pinned down, a blade of ice on pressed on the kitsunes throat.

"I'm sure she will be here soon, Shima-kun." Ienaga called over the music, tugging at Rikuo's arm. "We should go get some food. I'm starving."

Kiyotsugu lead them away from the parade, taking them towards a dango and sushi stand where they could sit down at a table without being disturbed by the crowds. They settled down, Rikuo taking position next to his childhood friend, Maki and Torii sitting down opposite, one each side of their host, Kiyotsugu. Shima sat on the other side of Kana, but not catching the waitress's eye and summoning her over.

They had a massive order by the time they were done. It took at least a good half hour before it was laid out in front of them, various dango and sushi making each one dribble with the smells that were wafting from the food. None of them bothered to wait for the missing couple. There was so much food, a combination of Kiyotsugu and Rikuo's deep pockets, that it wasn't possible that Kasai nor Tsurara would miss out.

Kana giggled girlishly through the noise as Rikuo leaned over her, his eyes glinting mischievously as they bore into her own. His hand raised, a half shelled oyster held threateningly in his fingertips. There was laughter around him as he moved closer to Kana, a smirk painted across his face, watching her try to inch away from, or at least, pretend too.

"Eat it, Kana-chan!" Natsumi sang, leaning over the table, watching the two intensely. "It's good, I promise! C'mon!"

"Nooo!" Kana laughed, her hands up in the air, defending against the assault half-heartedly. "They're so slimy!"

"Wait, wait!" Saori laughed happily, rushing around the table suddenly and grabbing Kana around the waist, holding her tightly. "Now, Nura!"

The handsome yokai launched forward, grabbing a hold of Kana's flailing hands and held them down easily, pushing the oyster shell firmly, but gently to her lips. "Open up, Ienaga-san." He practically purred, dark red eyes dancing wickedly. "You have no ch-"

"Ooooh my god." Natsumi suddenly breathed, her mouth hanging open. "Is that Oikawa-san?"

Rikuo looked up to look over at the dark haired girl as Kana swallowed the slipping oyster he was forcing on her. Kiyotsugu and Natsumi were both wearing a gobsmacked look, their jaws slack. Rikuo swore he could see the leader of the Paranormal Squad drool just a tiny bit.

"No fucking way." Kiyotsugu breathed. "That can't be."

He looked around, following their line of sight through the crowd, frowning lightly. Until he spotted Kasai no Koneko.

He really needed to do something about her short kimonos, though, he admitted, she looked amazing. This one was predominately black, but as he looked closer, he could see the red silk layer of colour fabric like vest over the main body of the kimono. The skirts were pleated, border lining on too short and puffed out with black lace skirts that could just be seen under the main skirt. Her sleeves were tight until they flared out at her wrists, with a back of the same red silk on the cuffs. Crotched black lace layered the entire thing, some of it hanging off the sleeves and skirts loosely, like it had been torn away. A black corset wrapped tightly around her waist, complimented with silver buttons and threads of black silk rope hung off the corset, sitting loosely on her right hip, curling around to the back. Knee high black combat boots seemed to compliment it.

_Kami, _Rikuo wondered, frowning at her as Kasai turned about, looking for them amongst the crowd. _How much did that cost me?_

He saw the kitsune turn about and spot them. A look of relief came over her face as brown eyes (since she was in her human form) settle on his familiar face. Eagerly, she waved at them all, before twisting about, dragging a woman from the crown.

There had been a moment with Amaterasu when he thought his heart would explode, out done by her force and beauty. This. This… was nothing compared to that. It was a thousand times worse.

Tsurara stumbled into the clearing, laughing at Kasai happily as the kitsune hugged into her. She was…amazing. The kimono, too short for Rikuo's sanity, was soft cotton, mostly sky blue in colour, except where it turned violet that melded into a midnight blue along the lower skirts and the tips of the long sleeves, like it had been dipped into the night sky. Along the sleeves and the bottom of her skirts, blue sakura flowers had been stitched into the fabric, complimented with silver and white snowflakes, small crystals glimmered along the fabric in the light like soft snow. The sleave tips nearly touched the ground as she straightened up and the upper sleeves tight against her slender arms before angling out like at the middle, longest at her wrists, looking like some kind of fins or wings. Around her waist a silk corset pulled the kimono tight around her body, violet flowers patterns sewn into the silk. At her back, a huge bow of the same midnight blue silk was tied, attacked to the corset like it was just one big ribbon tied around her waist. He could see the ribbon ends flittering around the back with the same silver embroidery along the ends, each one with two small pink sakura flowers etched into the fabric.

He wondered where his breath was as his eyes went down to those long, ivory legs, focusing for a bare second on the sky blue sandals heels with thin leather straps that kept going til her just below her knees that were as stupidly practical as they were elegant. The split in the kimono skirt that were on her thigh, a tease of forbidden fruit that made his hands clench with the overwhelming urge to slap Jiro for looking. The solitary navy blue silk garter ribbon tied on her upper thigh. The milky white cleavage that he could see peaking from v of her collar, her lack of scarf looking so strange. The way the dark tips of her mostly white hair complimented everything in what Rikuo thought the most evil of manner. And the way her blue eyes met his, the way that her cheeks went red under his intense gaze.

He couldn't tell if he was angry or not. Everything in his brain seemed to have stopped. His heart thumped in his throat.

Rikuo watched as a few young men gathered around the two, that strange feeling of his heart coming through his chest came back, making its home on his throat then thudding heavily.

Yep, he was angry.

He tried to sit back down, but Tsurara and Kasai began walking across, arms linked together, Kasai hissing at men half heartedly. His personal body guard, and definitely the source of his discomfort, dragged her forward lightly, but only casually walking across, as if to lengthen the tortourous time it took for her to get from point A, to point B. Point B being by her Masters side.

There was sudden coughing from beside him and the sound snapped back his attention like a whip. The young master turned about to see Kana, choking on her drink badly. Trying not to think of… certain things, Rikuo clapped Kana on the small of her back, his face clad in worry until she took a quick breath.

"Oh! Whats wrong with Kana-chan?" Tsurara's voice cried worriedly as Saori tried to help Kana with Rikuo.

Kana quickly recovered, panting a little before leaning into Rikuo's side gently. "Ah, sorry. I think I ate a chuck of wasabi." She lied, her eyes levelling on the two new comers, more specifically, glaring at Tsurara.

Kasai cocked her head innocently, not catching the death glare that the brunette was giving her Yuki-On'na. "Wasabi?"

Jiro stammered to explain, but Rikuo cut him short, his eyes darting between the two, lingering more on Tsurara then the kitsune. "You're late." He said coldly, trying his hardest to force that suffocating feeling down. "Where have you been?"

Saori leaned in over Kana a little. "Tell me where you go those kimonos. I need. So badly." Natsumi nodded eagerly, holding one of Tsurara's sleeves in her hands.

Koneko beamed happily. Somehow, Rikuo could practically see her tails wagging, even though they were hidden by her Fear. "Rikuo-sama's mother gave them to us. Aren't they so pretty?"

Rikuo felt his jaw drop a little. "Mom….gave them to you?"

Tsurara blushed softly at his words. "Wakana-sama brought several short kimonos for Koneko-san. It's the only thing she will wear." She explained, taking a seat next to Torii tentatively, who leaned back to examine the bow on her back. "She brought me this one on a whim, I think."

"Aaaaannnd someone maaaay have set fire to someones wardrobe." Kasai purred happily, ignoring the angry look that Tsurara shot her. "Who knew Yokai were so attached to their clothing? Oh, is that sushi? Izanami, I've heard of that stuff…" The kitsune clambered over Shima, pushing the blond boy across with a hand too his face and wriggling in between Rikuo and the shocked Jiro. Right in the middle where most of the food was.

Rikuo finally seemed to settle back, but his eyes never left his personal aid. Natsumi and Saori had her immersed in conversation about her kimono. He leaned backwards, running his hands over his face slowly, trying to clear his head.

Never had he felt like that before. He never wanted to go through it again, yet something, deep inside of him, craved that intense feeling, where he dared not breathe in case his heart exploded in his chest from the pressure.

The conversation slowly lead away from Tsurara and Konekos appearance and fell back into comfortable normality. The humans of the group found it amusing at how much Kasai consumed, the way she almost bit Rikuo's hand when he went to take a dango sweet from her plate. The deserts they ordered were just as numerous as the main meal, and once again Rikuo found himself teasing Kana by tossing berries down the front of her with Tori and Maki. Jiro was caught by Tsurara's beauty, and could not stop making excuses to look at her, or talk to her, his face flushing each time she answered his questions.

It was Kiyotsugu who suggested it. Rikuo will never forgive him for what was to happen.

"That is one pretty ferries wheel." He said conversationally looking up to the looming carnival ride, letting Saori lean her back against his side as she teased out Natsumi s hair. "We should go have a ride before the fireworks starts. Father said it was the best he could get."

Kana turned about in her seat, looking up to the lights of the ferries wheel that was high above the crowds. It was an open carriage, made only for two or four people, the carts looking like an ice cream cup slowly. She grinned widely, and reached over, taking Rikuo by the arm tightly.

"That sounds like fun!" The pretty brunette smiled widely, tugging on the Young Master. She could feel the icy glare from the Yuki-On'na from across the table. "I bet the view is breath taking from the top."

"Hmm?" Rikuo followed her eyes to the ride and frowned. "Well, maybe we can catch one of the four person ones, split up between us."

"Even if we have to split into twos, I'm sure it will be great." Kana said, getting to her feet, pulling her childhood friend with her

Kasai frowned at the thing. "As long as I get to be with Tsurara-san, I'll follow." The ice Yokai gave her a tender smile, leaning over to give the kitsune a gentle pet on the head, something Tsurara found Koneko loved.

They abandoned the last of the food to join a long line of waiting. It took a good twenty minutes to make their way to the final boarding area for the ferris wheel. It was a bit of an effort to keep Koneko's attention fixated on it, but Tsurara stayed loyally by Rikuos side, trying her hardest to not look at the way Kana clung to her Young Master, or the way he smiled at the teenage human with such warmth. Instead, she concentrated on her charge, keeping the kitsune close.

Tsurara was so distracted by a whining Koneko that she failed to notice the four person carriage come down. Shima tried to catch her attention, calling out her name, but was bodily pulled into it by Kiyotsugu, joining Maki and Torii in the carriage. There was no way those two girls were going to miss out on more…personal time with the rich heir, and left the three Yokai and single human alone, waiting for the next carriage.

"You two are next" The ride operator said, bored, looking Kana and Rikuo up and down, before his turning his eyes to the two other Yokai. Koneko had completely clung to the ice maiden, holding Tsurara arm tighter as they got closer to the ride – heights were apparently something else she didn't like.

"No more four person ones?" Kana questioned, not bothering to hide her smile at the idea.

The carni shrugged carelessly, his eyes concentrating on Tsurara's exposed legs. "Not unless you wanna wait for another fifteen."

Rikuo frowned lightly, looking back to his personal aid, who met his gaze for a bare second before Koneko took her attention away. "Is that alright with you-"

"Hurry up!" the operater suddenly called as the newly emptied carriage waited for them. "Now or never."

"C'mon Nura-kun!" Kana called, pulling at his hands impatiently. Tsurara seemed to sigh, and wave him away, not meeting his burning gaze, rather, leaning into her trouble-making charge. He chuckled, nodding. No harm in splitting up There was no way he was getting Kasai to leave Tsurara, and waiting fifteen minutes for another carriage just sounded painful.

"Okay, okay. Koneko, stay with Tsurara." He ordered firmly, helping Kana up into the carriage.

The kitsune pouted lightly at the order, watching the gate close and the carriage begin to move. "I don't need telling that, shadow sneak."

Tsurara just shook her head at the other Yokai, trying her hardest not to be too frustrated with her. Kasai wasn't the best in crowds, and since she seemed only to listen to the Yuki-On'na, she had little choice in the matter. Anyway… Kana Ienaga was her Young Masters closest friend. Despite how…. Touchy Rikuo could become when he was drinking, things had not changed.

Tsurara was his loyal servant. She should be happy about this.

_I feel sick._ Biting her lip, she pushed Koneko into the next carriage.

The view was beautiful. The parade of lanterns had came to the stop in the middle of the festival, and around it people danced, the sound of taiko beats vibrating through the air. Laughter and lights seemed to make the atmosphere almost electric. Kana leaned over the edge fearlessly, gasping happily as the sight of the fire dancers amongst the drummers.

"This was such as great idea, Rikuo!" She cried happily, coming back to her seat, snuggling close to his side. "I'm so glad we did this, considering we didn't get to see each other on your birthday."

Rikuo chuckled lightly, his arms stetched out along the back of the carriage, allowing his friend to lean on his body. "You get scared around Yokai, Kana-chan. Y'know how crazy things get when my clan drinks."

She gave him a cute pout, those big brown eyes sad. "I could get used to it."

This made him laugh more, placing his hand affectionately on her head. "So you say. I have yet to see this."

"It's not so bad when they look human." She contemplated, her hand on his chest. "You can just tell them to make themselves look human, yknow."

He made a face at the suggestion. "Not all of them can do that, Kana. Only those with high amounts of Fear." Rikuo explained, "Many of them still dislike humans. I don't ask you to put on a Yokai mask, do I?

"Oh." She seemed put off at the disapproving tone of his voice. "I suppose not."

Silence fell between them, for the exception of the sound of the festival below. The cart began to reach the peak of the wheel. He was just starting to relax, comfortable with the warmth of the human snuggled against him, absently watching the lights of the festival.

"Tsurara's is beautiful." Kana suddenly spoke, her words completely catching him off guard.

Rikuo felt his heart clamp up in his throat, remembering how the Yuki-On'nas skin seemed to glow in the moonlight. "Yeah. She is."

Silence. He cursed himself silently for his stupidity, "But that's part and parcel of being a Yuki-On'na."

"Oh."

Frowning lightly, Rikuo continued. "You are just as pretty, Kana-chan." He said, looking down at her, his voice full of warmth. He wasn't lying. Kana would always be beautiful to him, with her earthly warmth and kind but fiery nature.

Suddenly, she moved, planting herself in his lap. He stared up at her, surprise written all over his face as Kana's hands pushed against his chest softly. When she moved forward, he didn't resist, lost in the moments feelings. He could feel the heat of her body against him, and part of him, a long lost human part that had wanted this woman, ached.

"_Tsurara-san, what's wrong?"_

What harm was there in a little bit of fun? He felt his hands on her waist, encouraging her as she pushed closer. The cart had halted at the very top, and he found her lips on his, breath mingling. A soft, amused sound came unbidden to his throat as Kana's timid play fell apart and her lips parted, welcoming a probing tongue-

"_Yes, I can see. What are they doing wrong? I don't understand."_

He wondered why he had never done this before. The feeling was intoxicating. It was wrong though. His heart thudded heavily, but it was a pained feeling. The heat was overwhelming, but something in him craved the chill of the night air. When her hands began pushing into his haori, her touch burned worse than Kasai's blade. Somewhere, in the very back corner of his mind, a name was called.

"_No, please, don't cry, Tsurara! Let's just go."_

Her body was starting to pull away, the kiss broken simply because their bodies were screaming for oxygen. He looked up, his eyes glazed over, watching how her breath misted in the air as she laughed, her face flushed bright red. He smiled at her warmly, unable to help notice how gorgeous she looked with snow falling on her…

Snow? But… It was the summer?

Someone screamed.

It wasn't til then that he noticed that the ferris wheel had not started moving again. Frowning, he looked around at his surrounding, confused. He could still hear screaming, but somehow, he realised that it wasn't the screams of a person, but rather the metallic screaming of a machine struggling to move. He gently put Kana down to the chair, and looked over the edge

The entire thing had been encased in ice.

He flung himself back as huge shards of clear ice began to encase his cart, completely trapping them in within seconds. He could hear muffled panicked yelling from the outside, but as he reached out to touch the ice, it spiked out, forcing him to fall back or be impaled by the shards.

Kana cried out, terrified. Rikuo quickly pushed her down against the floor of the cart, telling her to keep down furiously. This... this could only come from one person…

"HEY SHADOW SNEAK!"

There was a sudden explosion of steam above his head, the cart rocking so violently that for a heart stopping moment, he thought that it would fall out from underneath him. A gap in the ice appeared, and, as the cart shook dangerously, the young master leaned forward, inching his head out survey his surroundings, looking for the source of the sound.

His heart stopped.

There was ice and snow everywhere. People were screaming on the ground, terrified. Close by, arching from the cart just behind them, a huge glacier cascaded down to the ground, looking like the worlds steepest, most dangerous slippery slide. On the very top stood Kasai no Koneko, tails flared out, gold eyes gleaming menacingly as they met his. The ball of gold fire in her hand glimmered threateningly.

" You made Tsurara-san cry." She growled lowly. "Fuck you and mothers war."

Her hand arched back, and Rikuo ducked, flinging himself over Kana protectively. The explosion was huge, the heat of the steam burning into his back as the ice melting in a hot waterfall around him. The cart creaked dangerously, and then, with the scream of tearing metal, it dropped out from beneath them. Quickly, he gathered the screeching Kana in his arms, struggling to get to his feet as the world rushed around him, readying himself to jump from the cart before it crashed in the ground.

Kana though…

In her struggles, she grabbed at his hair, the grip putting him off balance as pain shot through his scalp. His feet slipped out from underneath him, the zori he wore unable to grip the ground from the ice that had formed there. He fell, crashing on top of his friend. Out of time, Rikuo cursed, unable to move before in time before the cart hit the-

The temperature suddenly dropped below freezing, and the violent decent came to an abrupt, but much less violent stop. He looked up to see ice, once more completely encasing the cart, saving them from smashing into pieces on the ground below. Shaking, Rikuo struggled to his feet, peering out of a gap in the ice, swearing to himself that he would kill the kitsune himself.

He watched Kasai cooly slide down the glacier to the ground, trotting over to a large chunk of snow that was at the slides base. Tsurara stood there, staring up at him, her gaze colder then the ice that surrounded him. Around the two Yokai, the place was in chaos. People were running everywhere, screaming. The falling snow was picking up, looking more like a blizzard.

"Tsurara!" Rikuo yelled angrily.

The Yuki-On'na turned her face away from him. Kasai made a rude gesture, making his blood boil with frustration. Pulling back, he drew his sword from his haori and began hacking at the ice around the cart, yelling his rage as he did so. Slowly but surely, the ice gave away to his wild attacks. Furiously, he flung himself out of the cart.

But they were gone.

His Tsurara had abandoned him.


	5. Bad Decisions Deadly Affection

AN: Rikuo's an asshole. Enough said =[ (Please keep reading. It gets better. I promise D: )

Thank you guys so much for reviewing. I'm so glad that you're enjoying the story. :D

**Disclaime**r: I do not own anything to do with Nurarihyon no Mago :D

**Trigger Warning**: sexual assault.

…..

Bad Decisions. Deadly Affection

…..

~ _3 days earlier ~_

"Koneko, are you listening to me?"

She folded the last piece of the paper down, angling the corner to meet the other corner, then folded in half, then folded each side down, and then, raise it like so, flick –

The paper plane soared listlessly to the ground, landing short of its target. Namely, Rikuos hair. She whined and drooped to the table, her tails flicking with annoyance, a dark sigh on her tongue. "Yes, I'm listening."

Brown coloured eyes brows raised curiously at her. "Oh?" Rikuo crossed his arms over his chest, feeling a pulse in his temple throb. He had been talking for a good hour now, stuck alone in a room with the kitsune, trying to drum the spy reports into her head. The spy reports she had just turned into a pathetic attempt of origami and threw at his feet. It gave him a headache how unreliable she was. "What was it I was saying?"

Koneko shrugged, a bored look on her face, staring out the window absently. "Why are you asking me if I'm paying attention if you can't even remember what you were rambling on about?"

"Koneko! This is serious!" He yelled furiously, slamming his copy of the paper on the table in front of her. "Do you know how bad this is?"

The kitsune turned her head slightly to regard him, before dragging herself upright, taking the paper in hand. "I thought killing these guys were all the rage." She said absently.

The Young Master groaned at her comment, frustrated. He slumped heavily into the chair opposite to her. "If this is correct, your mothers enemy is the crown prince of Japan."

Kasai shrugged carelessly, her gold eyes steady on his. "I told you, Susanoo chose a noble house to put his seed."

"A noble?!" Rikuo spat angrily. "It's the fucking emperors' son. Not some businessmen family."

"So?"

"So what do you expect me to do?" He begged her, his hands stretched out, palms up to the ceiling.

Kasai frowned at him. "Here I thought you were some sort of Prince of Darkness. Do they not call you the Lord of Pandemonium, Master of all Spirits."

Rikuo Nura looked over to her for the longest moment, understanding slowly dawning on him. The kitsune just grinned, her fangs glimmering evilly in the fading light. He grinned back at her knowingly, leaning back in his chair. The daughter of the sun. There was a darkness to her that he found intoxicating.

Yes. He held the Throne of Darkness. The Chrysanthemum Prince will wilt before him.

….

It was so cold.

Kasai had her hand and was running. The pace was so fast; it was all Tsurara could do to keep from stumbling. Tears of ice kept blinding her, but the kitsune set such a punishing speed that if she stumbled, Koneko would just drag her forward, refusing to leave her behind. The festival fell away behind them, until lights from lanterns turned to street lights, crowds of families turned to crowds of drunks. It was Saturday night, after all. Kasai had lead her straight into the Bakaneko district, famous for its casinos, nightclubs and gambling houses.

What had happened? Tsurara struggled with herself, running purely because Kasai would not leave her. She felt numb, no more than that, she felt cold, like there was no warmth left inside of her. In her mind, she could still see her master pulling that human in close, their lips touching. There had been a feeling of the world around her falling away, shattering like broken glass. She remembered the kitsune calling to her, her body going numb. It wasn't like her stomach twisting, or her heart stopping, it was simply like someone had turned a cold shower on, and washed away her feelings.

Those times where she spent hours curled up with her master in his sakura tree. The secreted glances, the warmth of his smile, his touch. Her dedication, her trust.

Her love.

None of it mattered. No, instead something more basic took over her. The ice, the snow, the cold.

It was Koneko that dragged her up. She kept yelling, they had to go, they had to get away. Tsurara was hurting. Or was she hurting Kasai? There was so much snow.

They were slowing down. Suddenly, Kasai pulled her into the darkness of a stores doorway, panting heavily, pushing her lightly into the darkest crevices. Tsurara didn't struggle, watching as the kitsune peered suspiciously around the corner.

"Fuck. I don't think he's following." She panted heavily, sounding more disappointed than relieved. For a moment, her body shimmered a soft gold, and she returned to her human form, her eyes watching the crowds around them curiously. Turning to Tsurara, the kitsune sighed. Her friend just stood there, looking lost, her hands pressed against her lips, long sleeves hiding the majority of her face. "You should have let them fall. Making you cry like that."

Blue eyes looked up to meet brown. "Eh? Oh. I… uh.." Why did she do that? It fe lt like a natural reaction. Koneko had been so violent in her anger. When the cart fell, something inside of Tsurara called to her, knowing that her Master, in all of his traitorous glory, was in there. "I guess it was instinct? I…couldn't just let them fall like that. "

Koneko snorted darkly. "Instinct, my furry ass. I don't understand you guys." She said, glancing back around the corner just in case the source of her friends' distress was nearby. "Worst than Momma, he is."

There was a soft, wet giggle escaped Tsurara's lips despite the situation. Kasai glanced back to her and smiled softly, playfully. "How about we go spend all his money?"

Tsurara frowned curiously, not understanding. "Eh?"

The kitsune gave her a wide grin, reaching into the chest of her kimono to pull out a large pouch, the symbol of Fear etched into its leather. Tsurara recognised it straight away and gaped at Koneko in surprise. Kasai giggled; a dark look in her eyes - she seemed to enjoy causing grief for Nura. "I took it earlier when he wouldn't give me any mochi."

"…You almost vomited on him from eating too much." Tsurara said flatly, but she could feel her amusement bubbling.

Koneko shrugged lightly, "I was making room. He was in the way." She laughed at the disgusdted noise that the Yuki-On'na made, reaching out to grab her hand. "Come on. He wouldn't let me drink the sake either. I wanna try it."

Tsurara hesitated, eyeing the kitsunes playful smile. What happened tonight… they surely would be punished for it later. But, if Tsurara was honest with herself, she would be happier if she never saw him again. Her mother had warned her about this once, about dedicating herself to the Nurarihyons grandson. Setsura had told her that he would hurt her, but Tsurara had been adamant. Things were different, she loved him. She wanted to dedicate herself to his cause. And when the day came that he started to pull her to him, hold her, Tsurara thought she had proved her mother wrong. She thought she had won.

Gods, she was so wrong. Master Rikuo was just using her. Before, when she had been younger, she had been content with the idea of being a second thought. Now..

She pushed the thoughts out of her mind furiously and nodded. Tonight was one for forgetting. "Yeah. Let's go have a bit of fun."

….

The carnival was a mess. The snow kept coming, even though the Yuki-On'na was long go. Thankfully, the ice had began to start melting, and despite the strange circumstance, most of the reporters on the scene were broadcasting about a freak snowstorm. Most of the humans had been evacuated, leaving only empty stores and broken rides. Power had long ago been shut off.

"No I have to go find them." Rikuo was said for the umpteenth time, pulling his arm gently away from Kana, refusing to meet her begging gaze. "They are my responsibility."

Kiyotsugu shook his head furiously. "You can't leave, Nura." He said firmly, leading the group away from the disaster zone towards the main road. "I promised my father that I would bring you guys to the meeting."

The young master gave him a foul look. "I don't know why it is so fucking important that you need us there." He grumbled, tucking his hands into haori, looking off into the distance, trying to sense for fear of the Yuki-On'na, but she was long gone for his awareness.

His older friend shot a glare over his shoulder. "Everyone thinks this was some kind of freak snow storm." He shot back, coming to a stop in front of a black limousine. "I don't know what made go crazy like that, but right now my father is probably having a fit. If this after party doesn't go perfectly I don't know what he will do. What better then to have the leader of the Yakuza-"

"What the fuck, Kiyotsugu?!" Nura snapped, ignoring the looks from the girls as they piled into the limo. "What have you been telling him about me?!"

"Oh please!" The brunette man turned to him, just as angry. "I said Yakuza, not Yokai. Its been rumoured that the Nura clan has been Yakuza for the longest time. Do you think I've just been hunting Yokai all my life? No! I'm the son of a business man, just like you."

"Now get your ass in the car, Nura." Kiyotsugu stood aside, sweeping his arm towards the car door to emphasis his words. "If we're lucky, we can salvage this situation and make a profit between us."

Nura glared at him, so angry that his blood was boiling, the darkness of his Fear dripping from his very being. What frustrated him the most was that he couldn't do anything about this situation. With Aotaba sick – thanks to Konekos attempt at cooking, and his other Hyakki-Yako members were either on their own personal business, or stuck on a patrol that he had assigned. He relied usually on Tsurara for communicating with his followers. He let out a furious sigh, shifting in his place, reaching for his pocket in the inner haori for his-

Rikuo swore viciously. His money pouch was gone. His phone had been in it. Now he had no money, no phone, no Tsurara.

Well fuck.

"Rikuo-kun," A female voice caught his attention. He looked up, meeting the large brown eyes of Kana, who stared hopefully at him. She brought back him back to the kiss, so warm, wanting, yet he found that just looking at her, her felt so…. So… "Oikawa-san can look after herself. Give her some time."

"Okay. I got it. Fine." Rikuo threw up his hands angrily, getting into the limo, settling into the seat next to Torii and Maki, refusing to look at Kana. "Let's just get this over and done with."

….

Cocktails. Sake. Rum and Vodka.

Mint. Olives. Lemon and Ice.

The world was spinning around her in a hazy blur. There was laughter around her, masculine hands on her hips, gripping her tightly as she danced effortlessly to the music. Somewhere, there were roars of laughter, a crowd bustling around the gambling tables cheering on the winning roll. Someone was pushing a drink into Tsurara's numb hands, and she gulped it down before she realised what she was doing.

There were Yokai everywhere. Bakaneko clan girls were everywhere, running to serve whoever beckoned them. No one was hiding. Beastial faces gleamed in every corner, tails and horns, snarls and laughter. It felt like the Nura household throughout the height of their celebrations after the Nue. Every now and again some idiot would be flung across the room, beaten by some other intoxicated ayakashi.

Someone grabbed a hold of her and suddenly pulled her across the room, and Tsurara found herself stumbling into the arms of the ever protective- or possibly possessive, arms of Kasai no Koneko, who pulled her away from Yokai who had had a hold of her, her tails flicking in annoyance as she pulled the Yuki-On'na against her chest.

"Mine!" Koneko hissed viciously over Tsurara's giggles, stumbling a little herself. The Furi put his hands up, backing away slowly. The kitsune smirked, swaying where she stood with Tsurara leaning against her, before bursting into a fit of laughter

"Haaaaaaahhh." She giggled, staggering with the Yuki-On'na through the crowd. "I just completely….. dooobled our munnyz" Her hands tugged at Tsurara hand, looking back over her shoulder to her. Her soft gold and white hair was a mess, gone from straight and silky, to frazzled with curls going crazy. At some point through the night, someone had pulled too hard at her kimono, and the shoulder hung just off her just a little. "We neeed to goooooo. So many. So many hands."

Tsurara wasn't in any better shape than the kitsune was. Someone had taken the big midnight blue bow off the back of her kimono, and now it was missing completely. Kasai had tied her hair up earlier with the garter she had been wearing, but strands of snow white hair was falling over her face chaotically. How Kasai had gotten the garter was another thing altogether. The entire minute of flailing and screaming was something Tsurara would rather forget. Luckily, it also meant that there were a lot more drinks for some reason.

They staggered out of the doorway. It was so late at night that neither of them hid their Yokai appearance. Though, in their current condition, neither of them could manage their Fear properly even if it was necessary.

"Ah!" Tsurara sighed happily, stretching out her arms and spinning about as they walked. "I love the cold!"

Koneko giggled, sashaying her way down the avenue, watching the Yuki-On'na with a crooked smile. "It's always cold near you!"

Amber eyes danced as Tsurara looked back at the kitsune. "It should always snow!" She sung, and as if on command, a small flurry exploded over their head and began it snow. Koneko groaned at it, stumbling as she did so. The ice maiden ignored her. "'Ave you e'er seen Kantoo through winner?"

"'Course not." Kasai swiped away the building drift, "Hoo didya think I am? A yu….yugi….Yug-" She screwed up her face in concentration, stopping where she was so she wouldn't have to concentrate on two things at once. "Yuki… Ah fuck. Y'know wha-"

She looked up, ready to harass the source of her confusion when something made her stop. They had walked… somewhere dark, and quiet. She hadn't even noticed where they had been heading, just followed Tsurara blindly as she had danced through the streets. The stillness made her hackles raise. For someone who had been alone her entire life, being here just felt… wrong. Dangerous.

"Tsurara-san!" She called, suddenly picking up her pace til she was side by side with the ice Yokai. "I dun like it 'ere! Let's go back. Please!"

"Eh?" Tsurara stopped, turning to her, taking the kitsunes hand lightly, a confused smile on her face. "But it's just started snowing!"

"Tsurara-san, pl-"

The footsteps echoed all around them, making Kasai squeak softly, staggering into Tsurara, her vision blurred by alcohol and the darkness. She felt the ice maiden stiffen, holding her hand tightly. There was laughter; it vibrated through their very being. Tsurara shivered, her amber eyes squinting into the darkness, her flurry snow cloud suddenly evaporating from the air.

"These the girls?" one voice asked from the darkness, guttural, rough, sounding like gravel moving through a quake. "They're certainly pretty. For Nura clan slaves."

"Yeeaaah that them, alright." Another voice growled, to the left, deep and foreboding. "I can't believe a bloody kitsune ripped us off so much."

There was a sharp, barking laugh. This one, behind them. "You were too busy staring at her tits to watch your cards, Kosho. Useless."

Kasai twisted about to the sound of the mens laughter, tossing a ball of fire in the direction of the sound. It flew into the distance, so off target that its light didn't even catch on the shadows of those that had cornered them. There was more laugher, everywhere they turned.

"Obviously they aren't the pick of the clan!" Another said, sounding young, amused, the slur of the drink on his voice. "C'mon, let's get that cash back."

Kasai squeaked at the words, fire starting at her feet and surrounded them in a hot furry. Tsurara steadied herself, a long staff of ice growing into her hands. But the weapon was sloppily made, water dripping down its length from the heat of Kasais fire. The fire burned dimly, and the kitsune sweated, trying to keep her concentration up.

They had drunk so much.

The attack came from the front. A gust of wind, strong and as sharp as knives. The first wave hit Koneko like a scythe, sending her flying backwards. Tsurara caught the second wave, a huge wall of ice erupting from her feet with a wave of her hand. It was the second assault from the left that she couldn't defend against, a huge weight suddenly slamming into her, knocking the breath from her body.

Laughing, the beast Yokai slammed the Yuki-On'na into the road, ignoring the blasting cold coming from her scream as if was a mere winters breeze, smashing her head as hard as he could into the ground. In one large hand, he gripped at her small arms, pushing them above her head and into the gravel of the road. The other hand moved to cover her mouth. "Shut up, you little ice bitch!"

A golden ball of fire that was Koneko knocked Tsuraras attacker to the ground. Dazed from when her head was hit, Tsurara struggled to her feet, using the staff to steady her. Three Yokai started to merge from the darkness around her. She could hear a man screaming somewhere to her left and dizzily, she could see Kasai tumbling on the ground, a blaze of gold fire, a ape like beast pushing her into the ground, fighting back the wild cat, and the wild wielder.

Bile was coming up in her throat. The urge to vomit came fast and hard, and she found all the food that she had eaten earlier suddenly burst forward. There was a round of laughter around her.

"Whoa, whoa!" One roared in laughter, a oni- a demon orge, his blue skin camouflaging in the night. "Little girly here can't hack her grog."

The ape demon slammed the kitsune back into the ground. "Oi, oi, little help here? This bitch hurts."

Tsurara struggled, straightening her body up to see the fires of Koneko start to die out. A scream came to her unbidden, and she flung her hand out, whispering a prayer to her anscestors fervently under her breath, calling on those that had controlled the storms of ice long before her to give her strength. Shards of ice like a flurry of crystal spears soaring at the assailant-

Wind. It was so easy. The youngest one sniggered softly, large bird like wings coming from his back, looking like that of an owls. "A Yuki-On'na. I 'eard that they are all sorts of loyal to that prissy lord."

"Wonder what they're doing, eh?" The oni sniggered softly, "All gussied up, nowhere to go."

Huge arms suddenly wrapped around Tsuraras waist, making her issue out a blood curdling scream, but it was cut off by a hand like rock curling around her mouth. Biting down on the hand was like biting on stone. It almost broke her teeth.

"TSURARA!" She could hear the kitsune crying for her, a dog begging for its owner. "Don't you fucking touch Tsurara. Don't you fucking touch her!"

"Hah!" The Yuki-On'na could feel a muzzle pressing into her neck, a long, wet tongue brushing up the length of her neck, her stomach pitting sickly as he tasted her. "Nowhere to go, huh? I think they were out looking for a good time."

The ape looked down at the captured Koneko, his eyes wavering on her cleavage, grinning widely, looking very much like a predator examining his meal. "Maybe we can show them the real party."

The youngest assailant wondered up to the Yuki-On'na, raising his hand and running his palm down her slender neck to her breast, cupping it through the kimono. The ice maidened screamed though the rock hand, ice forming over the ayakashi's hand. The beast swore softly, tightening his grip.

"Oh yes." The owl Yokai sneered. "I certainly think we can show these pretties a good time. Send them back to the Nura clan with our compliments."

They wanted the Yuki-On'na. The rumours of the ice yokai's unmatched beauty had not been wrong, Koneko stared up at her captor pitifully, a low whine in the back of her throat. The beast lifted her hands above her head, bringing them together so he could grip them in one hand. "I think you should watch." He growled at her in that gravelled voice, palming her cheek like a lover would. Koneko hissed viciously, moving to bite into the hand, but it hit her hard, drawing blood. The ayakashi swore, gripping at her ear, wrenching her head to the left, forcing her eyes to focus on her companion. "You fucking watch, bitch."

She watched. Tsurara's amber eyes were on hers, unfocused, empty. It was the young one, his hand ripped at the beautifully made kimono, tugging it down away from the Yuki-On'na shoulders, exposing her bra for the men to ogle. She turned her head slowly away from the kitsune to look at the young bird Yokai, staring at him.

They just wanted her for her body. Wasn't that always the case? The feeling of that muzzle on her neck, the hands on her breasts. The way they were pulling up her skirts, staring at her legs.

It was all so familiar. It happened before.

Rikuo did this. He just…wanted her for nothing. Just to use her.

Something inside of her twisted. It started in the pit of her stomach, an endless chill slowly spreading through her body, making its way through her body, numbing her toes, her fingers, and before finally, she felt her heart be encased in this intense freeze, this everlasting anger. An urge came to life within her. An urge she had never felt before.

The hand pulled away from her mouth, and Tsurara let out a soft breath, her eyes never leaving the bird Yokai as he excitedly pressed his body against her own, a unfamiliar hardness pressing against her most private of areas, unwanted. Koneko's strangled screams seemed muffled now, lost to her. They didn't matter.

He forced his lips on her.

Hate. It was pure hate. It coursed through her, taking the cold up through her body like a rushing breath. Her lips parted, welcoming his seeking tongue with a strangled moan. The cold came out like a scream, spreading from her lips onto his. Her hatred. His betrayal.

The bird Yokai let out one last heated moan, before the ice began taking over. It shot through his mouth, spreading down his throat, feeling like burning water, spilling into his stomach and then spreading into his veins, running through every inch of his body within seconds. Blood vessels exploded, as if dry ice had injected into his very life blood til finally, the freeze hit his heart. It stopped, frozen in its spot, then, within moments of his lips touching his victim, it imploded.

His body fell backwards, crystals of ice encasing every inch of his skin. When the body hit the ground, it shattered.

Koneko gasped.

Then something moved; a shadow that Kasai hadn't seen before. It came from nowhere, moved with so much speed that she could barely keep up. One moment, it was standing, towering over her, pulsating. Then, without warning, her captor literally exploded, blood and entrails pouring over her, making her scream. The shadow moved again, charging the rock monster that had Tsurara. They were both knocked back, the Yuki-On'na being flung listlessly to the ground as the rock Yokai was forced back.

Koneko scrambled to her hands and feet, crawling over til she reached Tsurara, pulling her unconscious form protectively to her. She looked over to the fighting, terrified. The rock Yokai was huge, quiet simply looking like a man, his skin looking like a lizards. On top of him was the shadow. Fear surrounded it, flickering in the air like black flames. Wings, tattered and huge, reminded her of a bat, stretched out from its shoulder blades. It smelt like old copper.

It smelt like blood.

There was movement from their saviours right, and Koneko watched helplessly as the smallest Yokai, yet another ape like creature, snuck towards the battle, sword raised. She screamed out a warning, and the demon flung out its arm. Fear spread out, flicking like thick acid at wild angles. A chunk of it smashed into the sneaking attackers face. He screamed.

Then exploded.

Finally, the rock Yokai seemed to stop struggling underneath the demons onslaught, lying dead in the a pool of blood. Groaning, the demon straightened up, unstraddling his pray slowly. The kitsune whined in the back of her throat, and it turned to the snarl, red eyes glowing in the darkness. She watched as slowly, the wings retracted into its form, the Fear disappearing from around it. Her world swayed suddenly, her energy spent.

Kasai no Koneko collapsed.

A tall, handsome dark headed man stood before her. He frowned at the girls. "Hey!" He called, trotting over to them. The last thing the kitsune saw was bright blue eyes.

…..

Men talked nonstop and all Rikuo wanted to do was leave.

Ever since his grandfather married a human, the Nura had been meddling into the affairs of human business. It was only minor things, taking over stores, protection money and minor black goods. Now, through Rikuo's ever reaching grasp, the business had grown. Gambling, woman, narcotics, (although, that was something of a need to know basis for the Lord of Pandemonium), weapons, alcohol and a black market that would put his grandfathers to shame. It was a constant source for money, and, more importantly, Fear.

The best thing was, being Yokai that ran it, it was impossible for the authorities to track.

He flatly denied all involvement, ofcourse. No matter what Kiyotsugu said, he wanted no business with these men. They laughed though, happily clapping him on his shoulder, a wink as if to say, _Oh, yeah, same here, buddy._

It made him a little annoyed. It was like dealing with his Grandfathers Hyakki-Yako advisors again. Old men that were out of tune with the world around them, doing bad business, and somehow getting rich off of it.

It was about two in the morning that he had enough. His head was aching,

All he would think of was the festival, what could make Tsurara turn like that. Guilt plagued him, it was an unfamiliar feeling, uncomfortable the way it turned in his stomach like a sickness. He had never felt…'bad' for his ways before now. At home, Tsurara always, although reluctantly, gave into to his advances, but never initiated them. And when it came to Kana, there had long been a tension between them, ever since that night of her thirteenth birthday. Part of him had wanted her, but even now, as she clung to him, all he wanted to do was get away. Humans.

He was three quarters human. Once, he had rejected his human self and thought that getting closer to the beautiful brunette would make him feel like a normal human. But as he got older, he found himself becoming more and more distant from what made him human. The responsibility of keeping his family ontop has made him more of a ayakashi each day.

So why did he kiss her?

Admittedly, it was simply because it was fun. He knew that Kana wanted to love him, but it was the danger of loving a monster that kept her at his side.

"_You refused me one. Do you hate me?"_

He had asked his Yuki-On'na that once. She rejected him, when no one else would, turned away his need for her. She never dared to do it again, but was it out of admiration? Guilt? She had supposedly his personal protector and she turned her back on him when he needed her. And even now, when he was older and the Yuki-On'na was his closest advisor, she never reject edhis advances.

Yet she never seemed to give him everything. Something was hidden away from him. Locked up. Even through Matoi, she held back her Fear. Held back a part of her that she didn't want him to see.

"_N-n-n-No!."_

Why? Rikuo frowned softly. Wasn't it just Tsurara's oath that kept her by his side? Her families' sworn loyalty?

"_I lovava- Youdon'tunderstand!"_

"Fuck." He swore viciously, turning on his heel, pushing his way through crowd. That was enough. He would not sit idle while his personal aid was out there, alone with that crazy fire kitsune. They needed to talk. He needed to know. Whether she liked it or not, he wanted her to give him everything.

The door was in sight. The problem was, Kana stood in the way. Standing toe to toe, he towered over her, staring down at the brunette in annoyance. "Kana. Move."

She shook her head firmly, ever stubborn. "Stay with me." She begged, reaching out to take his hands.

Without thinking, the Young Master tore his hands from her, making her squeak. "No, Kana. I've had enough. I need to find Tsurara." He said firmly, moving to push her gently aside.

She didn't budge, pushing his arm downwards, her eyes steely as they narrowed on him. "Oikawa?" Kana growled darkly. "She abandoned you. Why is she so important, hmm?" He fell silent, refusing to give her an answer that he barely knew himself. "Did that kiss mean nothing to you?!"

That he could answer. A small, malicious smirk came to his lips. "Not particularly."

He watched her face fell, and he knew he had crushed her hope. Something inside him, his human self, felt a pang of sadness. But everything else, indifferent. There was a Yuki-On'na out there. He wanted her strange warmth beside him once more. Not this… human and her fickle ways.

"H-how could you…?" Kana whispered, anger edging on her voice.

"My, my!" A loud booming voice came from behind him, surprising him. "Who would have thought the mighty head of the Nura family was such a heartbreaker!"

Rikuo frowned, looking over his shoulder to see a large man, muscles that could rival that of Aotabas's, standing behind him, grinning broadly, stormy blue eyes glimmering with amusement. "Now that's something I can appreciate!"

"Excuse me?" Rikuo questioned, turning his attention from the crying Kana, completely disregarding her with a dismissive wave. "Do I know you?"

"Of course not, my man!" The mountain of man chuckled, his voice booming in a deep bass. "I am Katsuro Mikoto! I've been looking for you!"

…..


	6. The Anger Inside

AN: I struggled a little – writers block D: It's my chronic disease. I know where I'm going now. Let's go!

(just note: I did warn you guys, darker Rikuo. I have this notion that as he got older, he began to lose a lot of his humanity, or sacrifice it so he could be a better leader. I do promise he will get better though. D: please forgive me. )

Disclaimer: I don't own Nurarihyon no Mago.

…

The Anger Inside

…

"Okay. Come here. This is the plan." The soft baritone voice woke her, calling her from a sleep that was fitful and full of her mothers' disappointed face. Eyes that felt like that they had been through a sandstorm cracked open, falling on the sleeping form of Tsurara Oikawa. Softness surrounded her, lush and comforting, a large king sized bed that they were laying in. In smelt funny, rich sandalwood and spices, but there was an undertone of copper. Koneko shifted gently, moving to sit up, but a cold hand shot out, gripping her. Hiding a whine of surprise, she settled back into the softness of the pillows. Tsurara placed her fingers to her lips, signalling for absolute quiet, amber eyes full of worry.

"Our master wants us to split into two groups." It was the same voice that Kasai had heard before she had fallen unconscious. The demon that had saved them. He must have taken them from the streets. "We can't take all of the districts in one night, but what we can do is take the main house."

"Now, the Prince has plans to isolate all the main players here. There will be some sort of distraction that the Asami-bitch is planning, some great play. I dunno." There was a general chuckle in the room, voices of countless men muttering their amusement. The hush cam quickly though, a foreboding din in the quiet. "It will leave the main house unprotected. That doesn't mean I will leave that force unprotected. Most of you guys will be heading with the main force to the house. I will be sending Hiroto with you. Try not to get under his feet, okay? I want a smaller team to help me with the figureheads."

"What about the kid?" One voice pipped up curiously.

"If the prince holds up his end of things, he'll be here, with the rest of them." He sighed softly, sounding dejected. "Frankly, I don't think the idiot can do it. But hopefully the Nurarihyon's clan head will be at the Noh."

Koneko watched Tsurara's eyes widened in recognition. Quietly, Koneko moved closer to her, feeling the temperature around them dropping at an alarming rate. The kitsune reached out timidly and touched her cheek, her fingers instantly frosting over. Without making a noise, Koneko mouthed a soft warning. _Cold._

"Y'know boss. This sounds all sorts of stupid." Someone grumbled, his words bringing a sound of agreement amongst the voices. "I feel like we're walking participating in some old fashioned ninja shit."

"Yup." The baritone voice seemed amused. "Poison darts and everything. Let's just get this over and done with."

"Oi, boss." Another voice, this one amused more than anything. "What's with the girlies in the bed? Here I thought you were supposed to be scouting the gambling district, not picking up?"

There was a roar of laughter, men congratulating their captor jovially. It ended abruptly. "No. They got mobbed by a few jerks. Silly things were so drunk they could barely stand." He chuckled softly. "Never less defend themselves from a bunch of perverts."

"D'aaaww boss." The laughter was echoed everywhere. "You have the biggest weakness for girls."

"Aaaahh well. I gotta have something, yknow. Besides. That Yuki-On'na literally shattered one." The baritone exclaimed. "I was hoping I could sign 'em up one they woke up. Izanami knows we need the extra members."

"Oh? What if they are Nura clan?"

There was a snort, but the laugher was growing faint. "What kind of man lets his women be raped on his turf?" There was the sound of a door opening. "How bout we go get a feed. I hear the All-You-Can-Eat here is brilliant. I'll charge it to the Prince!"

The loud roar of cheers faded with the slamming of the door. The two girls' lay dead still for the longest moment, before Kasai slowly lifted her head, looking about the huge room suspiciously. Empty.

It was a beautiful suit, filled with expensive modern furniture that had clothing and paperwork scattered around, making it a mess. The bed they lay in was in the upper corner, elevated from the rest of the room, with a wide view of the city outside. A door to the balcony was wide open, letting a cool breeze flow through the room. To the left the bathroom seemed to be to the left, separated from the rest of the suit by a shoji screen, seeming too exposed for Kasai's good health.

"They're gone." She murmured, sitting up on the bed, "He swears by Izanami."

A soft sob caught her attention, and Koneko turned, surprised to see the tears in Tsuraras' eyes. She gasped, worried and placed her hand on the snow maidens slender shoulders. "No no, please don't cry again, Tsurara-san. I'm sorry!"

"Gods" Tsurara sobbed softly, throwing herself back into the bed. "What have you gotten me into?"

The kitsune whined, fidgeting with the bed covered, a guilty look on her face. "…I'm sorry… I never thought this would happen." She said. In all honesty, it was the truth. There was no way that she could have predicted that they would end up in the arms of enemy.

Tsurara glared at her furiously. "Is this the man that you have been warning about? How did this happen? Koneko!"

Slowly, the kitsune slipped out of the bed. Someone had redressed her in a soft silk mans shirt, too big for her, falling over her thighs. The room spun a little as she got to her feet and it took a moment for her to steady herself. She heard the Yuki-On'na get to her feet, groaning softly, her hands bracing her head, sitting back on the bed hard. She too had been redressed into a mens' shirt. It was black.

Black didn't suit her very well.

"No, Tsurara-san. It's okay. This is a good thing." Kasai finally said, pacing the room around her, her tails flicking in the air as she peeked at the map that was spread out on the table. "This is a good thing."

"A good thing?!" Tsurara cried indignantly, throwing herself to her feet. "I abandoned my Master… no, worse than that, we practically attacked him! I couldn't even defend myself last night because _you_ kept stuffing drinks down my throat. And now, _your_ enemy has us Gods knows where, and my clothes are gone!"

Koneko gave her a look of disapproval. "Are you seriously more worried about someone has seeing you naked then the fact that we've been literally saved by someone planning to kill the Nurarihyon?"

"Kind of!" Tsurara screamed, picking up a lamp and throwing it across the room at the kitsune, trying to vent her frustration

Koneko ducked easily out of the projectiles path, letting the lamp sore over her head and smash into the wall. "Tsurara! Just think about this for a second, please!"

"Think about what?! How you've completely screwed me over?" The Yokai snarled, throwing her hands in the air. "If it wasn't for you and your stupid hol-"

"Tsurara! I know what I need from you!" Koneko yelled over the Ice Yokai half way through her rant.

"-e could've been….Wait." Tsurara stopped mid sentence, turning on her heel to look at her charge, who was grinning broadly. "What... do you mean?"

"Last night, when that pervert kissed you..." Kasai paced about, unable to stop herself from moving about the room. "I felt all that anger. I need it."

Anger? Well of course she was angry. Her first kiss had been stolen from her by someone trying to violate her. But it still didn't make sense. "You need what?"

"Your Fear. Let me take it." Koneko turned to look at her finally, a darkness on her face that Tsurara had never seen before. "Kiss me."

…

Kubinashi and Kurotaba stood just behind the yellow tape, invisible within the in the crowd that had gathered around, waiting patiently, trying to ignore the blood that was splattered all over the pavement.

"Are they sure they saw them here?" Kubinashi muttered under his breath to the assassin, eyeing a lifeless body with pebbled skin with the look of disgust. "This doesn't look like something our Yuki-On'na would do."

Kurotaba stared ahead of him silently for the longest moment, before shaking his head slowly. "No, the bakaneko girls said they headed in this direction, that's all." He said flatly, walking back through the crowd. "Young Master isn't going to like this."

Humourless laugh escaped Kubinashi before he could help it. "Kejoro says he is in one nasty mood."

"He's been in a nasty mood since that goddess showed up." Kurotaba grumbled, running his hand through his deep blue hair. The roar of motorbike caught his attention "Ah, speak of the devil."

The black and red Kawasaki bike came to a screaming stop inches from their feet. The Young Master leaned back in his seat, pulling his helmet off. Muddy brown eyes looked up to his companions questioningly.

"Hello Young Master." Kubinashi smiled cheerfully, waving. "How are you feeling?"

There was a soft groan in the depth of Rikuos throat. "This shit." He shook his head lightly, kicking the bikes stand out and sliding off the seat a little less gracefully then he should. "This entire thing has been just getting completely out of hand."

Kurotaba shared a glance with Kubinashi, following loyally as Rikuo made his way through the crowd. "We've had some strange reports coming in about last night, sir."

If Rikuos' glare could have killed, it would have. "I don't want to hear about any rumours about that bloody festival, understand?"

"Young Master," Kubinashi interjected, the accusing edge to his voice making Rikuo twitch. "We believe that after Oikawa-san…err…"

"Left... Yes, I know, go on."

"After Oikawa-san left," Kubinashi continued cautiously as they came to a stop at the border of the yellow tape. "The two were sighted in a few of the Bakaneko establishments. It's believed that they drank themselves into a stupor and left with a considerable amount of money."

Rikuo frowned softly, staring at the mess that lay in front of him. Police were everywhere, surrounding the bloody scene with grim faces. Without thinking, Rikuo pulled a pipe from his pocket, the stress making him crave the habit his Yokai self long ago started. There was blood everywhere he looked, splattered on the pavement. There was a body, big with skin like pebbles, lying long dead in the middle of the road. In front of it, a large body of bloodied water.

"Money?" He murmured curiously, staring at the strange puddle of water, seeing it familiar. "So that bastard kitsune did still my pouch. I'll skin her when I find her."

"Master. The girls tell us that a few rogue ayakashi had been gambling at the tables with kitsune." Kubinashi continued softly, fingering his string absently as he watched the Young Master assess the scene before them. "They left soon after Oikawa-san and Koneko."

Rikuo took a deep intake of his pipe, and let out a sigh, the smoke curling about his face. "So, you tracked them here?"

"This is where their trail ends, my Lord." Kurotaba sighed softly, frustrated. "We found pieces of fabric simular to the kimonos that you described on the road before the human authorities got here."

Swearing softly, he turned his back on the crime scene, stalking away from crowd, chewing on the stick of his pipe. "Tsurara was here." He said blankly, heading back to his bike in a furious stride.

The two Yokai trotted to keep up with him. "Sir, if that's true," Kurotaba called to him. "Then we have nothing to track them with. Even our best tracker can't find a trace of them past this point. That water puddl-"

Rikuo slammed himself down into his seat, looking back at his companions with a glare. "Don't tell me that you can't. This is Tsurara we're talking about."

"Suddenly you're so caring." Kubinashi muttered under his breath. The weapon assassin elbowed him, making him jump. But it was too late. Rikuo turned his head to them, an eyebrow raised dangerously.

"What was that?"

"We just…" Kurotaba stumbled on his words for a moment, and then frowned at the hesitation in his own voice. "We were told what happened at the festival."

Rikuo frowned softly. "I see my grandfather cannot be trusted with my secrets."

"You shouldn't have played with Yuki-On'na emotions like that." Kubinashi chided, crossing his arms tightly. "We all saw how you treated her at home."

"She doesn't deserve this behaviour from you, Young Master." Kurotaba added casually, causing the string assassin to snigger softly. "What you do with the humans is your business, but Oikawa-san is a part of our family."

Rikuo turned his face from them, staring down at handles of his bike. Guilt. It was coming from everywhere at the moment. The look on his grandfathers face when he told him about Tsuaras' abandonment could have turned him to stone. The look on Kana's face last night at the party… If he had been his human self, it would have never happened. But his Yokai self was practically devoid of conscience.

"Yes, I know." He said slowly, refusing to meet his friends' eyes. Swallowing the sick feeling in his throat, he put the pipe back into his pocket, "Let's get her home, safe." Rikuo gave them a crooked smile, but it was met with impassive faces. "I will beg for her forgiveness when we do."

….

"Kiss you?" Tsurara couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of the kitsunes demand. "What would kissing you do?"

Kasai frowned softly, struggling to find the words that she was looking for. "You and I, Tsurara-san. We are opposite elements. But haven't you ever noticed that when you're angry your power is so much…out of control?"

The ice goddess stood back, blinking at the suggestion. When she was angry? There were so many few times that she had felt true anger or true hatred that she struggled to find the answer. Then, she remembered last night. It was like the ice had taken over her. Everything had been numb, her limbs, her body, her heart. All emotion had left her, save this sharp, stabbing pain in the pit of her stomach, wanting to get out, wanting to kill.

She had never wanted to actually kill before. It was an unfamiliar feeling. Yet, strangely, it had felt so good to watch that ayakashi simply shatter before her.

And then there were the simpler times. A raise in her stress levels freezing Master Rikuos' meal, an embarrassing tease from her friends meant that they would be frozen by her, or even a fit of jealousy causing a wild blizzard through the middle of summer.

"…Yes." Tsurara said finally, her voice shaking just a little as her amber eyes settled on the kitsune. "I can't control my Fear. It's not like you're any better."

Koneko smiled softly. "Do you hate me?"

The question caught her by surprise and put her off balance. Amber eyes turned away from gold. _Things had been so peaceful_; the angry thought came unbidden to the ice maiden, surprising her. _Until you came along and ruined everything._

"Yes…"

Koneko giggled softly, but it was a heartbreaking sound leaving Tsurara with a guilty twinge in her gut. It must have shown on her face. "It's okay, Tsurara-san." Kasai murmured, moving in close, her pointed wolf ears laying flat on her head. "You were so kind to me. I've never experienced that before."

Tsurara felt her cheeks go red, embarrassed and ashamed by Koneko's words. "Koneko-san… I.."

"Tsurara-san was so kind." Kasai interrupted, holding her hand up gently. "You shouldn't have this pain, this anger inside of you. The snow is always so beautiful, so unforgiving that nothing should be able to stop it. The snowstorm comes without bidding and it shouldn't be controlled by such anger and hate. "

"But how will a kiss help?" Tsurara asked again, not quiet understanding.

"You put all your emotions into it, all that negative feeling," Koneko chuckled. "And kill me."

Tsurara gasped, her hands coming her lips, shaking her head furiously. "No!" _I don't want to!_

"So sweet." Koneko gave her a broken smile, raising her hands to take in the room in a gentle movement. "Look where we are, Tsurara-san. Do you think this was all just by chance?"

Amber eyes narrowed dangerously, anger starting to boil up in Tsurara's throat. "Don't tell me tha-"

"No!" Kasai yelled, cutting her off quickly, sounding like she could have cried at the suggestion. "I would never put you in danger, I swear. It's Mother. I can see her handiwork."

"…Amaterasu?" The Yuki-On'na breathed, looking around the room suspiciously. "But…how?"

"Izanami knows. She's probably been putting ideas in our heads." The anger on Koneko's face could have rivalled Rikuo in one of his worst tempers. "There is no way Momma would simply leave things be. She never did play fair."

"….She wants you to burn Susanoo's champion from the inside out." Tsurara whispered breathlessly, remembering how the man had simply shattered from the kiss. "Koneko, how will you ever get close to him?"

"Let me worry about that." Koneko said calmly, offering her hand back to Tsurara, her eyes begging. "Please Tsurara-san. Let me take that pain from you. If I do this right, you can go back to your Masters side. You will never have to see me again."

It all sounded so absurd. But somehow, watching the kitsune hold out her hand, those golden eyes begging her to trust her, Tsurara couldn't help but believe her. Ever since they had seen her in the temple, things had been going to chaos. Her Master had been so tense since his birthday, and that festival, that kiss. And after last night, and the situation is now, Koneko wasn't the most trust worthy ayakashi.

But there was something about her. An innocence, perhaps? No. Sometimes, when Tsurara looked at her, all she could see was chaos.

Yet she felt her hand reach out, hesitant, unsure. "I…"

"Tsurara?" Koneko called softly, sounding so distant.

The Yuki-On'na looked up, meeting the eyes of the kitsune. "….Y-yes?"

"Hate me."

Konekos' hand shot out like a snakes' strick, gripping Tsurara around the throat and pushing her back against the wall heavily, her slim body crushing against the Yuki-On'na. Tsurara screamed in surprise, completely taken off guard by the sudden assault, her hands coming up to claw and wrench at the tight grip. For a moment, all she could feel were hands, Koneko's and her own, fighting, slapping each other away violently. For a moment, she was free, but Kasai was so much faster than she ever expected and her hand went around Tsuraras' throat.

The kitsune was suddenly too close, panting heavily into Tsuraras' face. The Yuki-On'na whimpered softly, staring up into gold eyes that were filled with such deep sadness. "It's okay, Tsurara-san." She breathed softly, leaning heavily into her protector. "Think of every frustration, the moments when you thought you could kill, and use them. Kill me."

Her lips crushed against Tsurara's.

It came unbidden from inside the ice maiden, like Konekos' very words had pulled them from the depth of her soul. Anger, cold and furious, pooled into her chest, growing, spreading. It was exactly like last night, only this time, all she could see was Koneko, crying softly as she kissed her.

Amaterasu, in her blinding beauty, taking their hard fought for peace away with her shining smile, like it was a childs' toy.

Koneko, those golden eyes burning through her, understanding so much yet knows nothing. She offers her a drink of sweet liquor and promises salvation from the pain.

Rikuo, smiling, charming, taking Kana into his lap, throwing Tsuraras' love away as if it was worthless to him.

All those years of silently loving her Master, waiting, accepting. Wanting nothing more than to be useful.

She watched as the ice flooded from her body into Kasai, pouring all her anger and frustrations into kitsunes touch. Tsurara could hear the pained whine from her, but she didn't care, she wanted her to feel the pain. She wanted to torture her, to feel her body freeze under her touch. She wanted everything to freeze under her touch. Every one that has ever hurt her, taken from her, discarded her.

Amaterasu with her beautiful smile.

Koneko with that dark innocence.

Rikuo with his charming ways.

_Master Rikuo_…

He had always been so kind to her, always thankful, always grateful to have her by his side. But there was always Kana there, wanting him, her subtle advances only evident when the Master was in his Night form. She was nothing, a fickle, weak human being. Hell, Tsurara would have been happier if Yura Keikan had been the one to kiss him, but not that creature. Yes, she was his treasured childhood friend, but every day, Rikuo came home to Tsurara. Not that human.

Something was burning against her lips.

No. A kiss meant nothing. As long as he didn't love her, Tsurara would win. She wanted to be selfish for once. She would fight for him, no matter who he chose to kiss. And she would show Rikuo her heart, and what he could have had.

Koneko suddenly threw herself away from Tsurara, staggering back, her entire body encased in a strange red fire, looking like fresh blood dripping from her. She was screaming, her hands covering her face as she staggered away from the Yuki-On'na, who slid down the wall, feeling strange.

The kitsune was in agony. It was like her body was breaking apart and reuniting itself slowly. Tsurara's fear had been forced down her throat, feeling like cold metal prying her oesophagus open and draining molten steel, a burning sensation that almost mirrored that of her fires. She had swallowed it, feeling the intense freeze spread out through her body. The anger came next, building in her chest, taking the ice through her entire system. The fear, the jealousy came second, an afterthought, egging the fury onwards until it touched her very soul.

Then, a spark. The burning freeze seemed to stop where it was, squeezing her heart painfully, trying to crush it. She could feel the fire inside of her fighting back, consuming the wild emotions that were inside her, making them apart of her very being, using them to fuel the struggle against Tsuraras' consuming Fear.

And then, the pain was gone. All there was left was fire, burning gently, waiting for its victim.

…..

"You know this is a trap, right?" His grandfather grumbled, staring down at his ramen with a look of discontent. "You're going to end up getting yourself killed.

Rikuo frowned softly, staring down at his own ramen with the same look, plucking at the shitake mushroom with his chopsticks. "I couldn't say no." He said calmly, gently putting the mushrooms gently on the table beside him. "The man was insane."

"_Do you know who I am, Master Nura?" The smiling face reminded him of the sharks that he had seen in the aquariums when he was a child._

"_No, in all honesty." He lied out rightly, looking the man up and down. Next to him, dressed in the tradtional Haori, the Lord of Pandemonium looked too small._

A burst of pain came from the left side of his head. Hissing in pain, Rikuo looked up to see the warm eyes of his mother, a playful smile on her lips. "Just because Oikawa-san isn't here, doesn't mean you can get away without eating your vegetables, young man."

A burst of laughter came from the Nurarihyon beside him as Rikuo grumbled an apology, placidly putting the mushrooms back into his plate. "You know, he actually told me outright what he was?"

The old Supreme Commander choked on his sake in surprise. "Are you shitting me?"

"Nope."

"_I am Prince Katsuro Mikoto." The deep base voice could easily get on ones nerve. He seemed to shout everything, even when the person he was talking to was right next to him. "Heir to the Chrysanthemum Throne, Crown Prince of Japan!"_

"_Oh?" Nura gave him a surprised look, pulling his pipe out of his Haori, thanking the Gods it had not been stolen along with his money pouch. "And I'm the Lord of the largest Hyakki-Yako seen in an era." The sarcasm dripped off his tongue, even though every word was the truth. _

"_I know! Isn't this great?" The huge hand clapped on his back, making Rikuo lurch forward a little, sure that the 'friendly gesture' had just broken something. "You, the son of the Mighty Rihan himself, and I, son of Susanoo, God of Storms and Sea, soon to me Master of all Spirits, meeting here of all places! Humans, eh?!"_

"That kitsune said he was a dumb brute." Nurarihyon laughed, tossing his lightly. "To think he would openly tell you what he was."

"Gods, even if this was a trap," Rikuo grazed his hands down his face in frustration, "I don't think he'd have the brains to pull it off."

"_So…" the Young Master said calmly, leaning up against the balconies railings, taking a deep intake of his pipe. "Are you challenging me?"_

"_Why yes!" The Prince roared happily, a handsome white toothed smile on a handsome face. "My family is long steeped in ayakashi bloodlines! I think it's about time we stand on the very top of them all."_

"_Your family, huh?" Rikuo raised an eyebrow at the older man, taken aback by the openness of it all. "Which one, the Emperors, or the Gods?"_

"_Both of course!" He chuckled softly, his laugh sounding like a rolling storm on the horizon. "Though, technically my mother doesn't know that I'm here doing this."_

The Grandson and the Grandfather sat back, their heads up against the wall to the house, staring up to the sky as clouds floated by. There was a comfortable silence between the two, an understanding that nothing had to be said. Slowly, Rikuo dragged himself up off the ground, sighing.

"I'm going for a walk." He said finally said, stretching out casually.

"Going to look for them, again?" The Nurarihyon looked up curiously.

"Looking for…." Rikuo started, before falling quiet, his mouth hanging open, a familiar sound ringing in his ear as his eyes hit the sun-

_He will take her from you._

…..

She was so bright, shining in gold fire. When their eyes met, hers were that of pure molten gold. No iris, no whites, just gold. Tails looked like true flame, several more seeming to come from her tail bone, looking like that of Hagoromo Gitsunes. Slowly the flames died down as she let out a soft sigh. Those extra tails disappeared with the fire as she turned to look at the Yuki-On'na.

"Do you feel it, Tsurara?" Koneko whispered softly, a wry smile on her face.

A soft laugh escaped the Yuki-On'na lips as she looked up to the kitsune. What she felt was this intense calm inside her, a field of the purest fields of snow inside of her mind, untouched. It's said that the Yuki-On'na never leaves foot prints in the snow fall. She felt she could dance forever, and leaver leave a dent.

"Yes." She smirked, liking the serenity that she felt. Like everything before her was clear. "I feel it."

"Oh… Your eyes." The kitsune murmured softly, bending down to stare at Tsurara, an awed look on her face. "They've changed…"

"Eh?" Tsurara got to her feet, trotting over to the mirror in the bathroom to stare at herself. What she saw was her mother, well, at the very least, her mothers' eyes. "They're red…."

She could see Koneko come up beside her, looking over her shoulder, a curious expression on her features. "How odd. Maybe you've awakened something."

There was a snort of laughter from Tsurara, straightening up and glaring at the kitsune softly. "You've corrupted me." She accused, pushing the kitsune playfully so she wasn't so close. "You and your perverted ways!"

The kitsune squeaked, and danced away to the bed, diving over the other side, hiding, her tails flicking in the air. "Someone has too!" she called teasingly, peaking over the bed, her ears lying flat back on her hair.

Tsurara gave her a funny look, crossing her arms over her chest, her hips cocking a little, looking like a mother gazing at her naughty child. "Really?" She said calmly, an amused flint in her eyes. "You look like a scared puppy."

"I a-"

Yelling from the corridor caught their attention, and within seconds Koneko dashed to Tsuraras' side, gripping her arm tightly, as if nothing at all had passed between them minutes before. They leaned into each other.

"We must not show force. We're just weak girls, who got too drunk for our own good." Kasai whispered in Tsuraras' ear fervently. "If this guy really is connected to Susanoos' chosen, we can use him." Tsurara nodded quickly, her eyes hard as they stared at the door expectantly.

The dark haired man crashed through the door, the darkest red hair a mess on his head as he stalked though, a handsome face knitted with frustration. Behind him, a tall, olive skinned woman, stunning to look if not for the fury on her face.

"Don't fucking tell me your problems, Asami!" The dark haired man yelled heatedly, completely ignoring the two younger Yokai in front of him. "Your girls, your problem."

"My problem?!" The woman, Asami screeched back at him, her voice so high pitched that it made Kasai painfully uncomfortable. "If _your _men hadn't run them off in their drunken state last night, there wouldn't be a problem."

"You shouldn't have brought them in the first place." The dark haired man rounded on her. Beside Tsurara, Koneko whined, her tails tucked inbetween her legs. The Yuki-On'na looked at her, frowning, wondering what exactly had she done with all that anger. "They were your geishas, not even Yokai! Gods give me strength, you can't do that, Asami."

"You changed the rules, Myo!" The woman snarled. Her skin seemed to shimmer as the light caught it, pebbled like scales of a lizard.

Kasai leaned in a little closer, pressing her lips to Tsuraras' ear. "She looks like a snake." She murmured, making the Yuki-On'na snigger despite herself.

Green eyes turned to them, sharp as knives making the two girls jump. "Who are these whores?" The woman began stalking towards them, her eyes more serpent like then they realised. Her hand raised up, claws like teeth growing from her fingertips, ready to strike. Tsuraras' now crimson eyes narrowed dangerously, muttering a quick prayer under her-

Then, without warning, the man was there, standing in front protectively, startling both of them. Koneko screamed softly, tugging the ice Yokai as far back as she could, wisps of fire starting up around her.

"No, bad Asami." The man said firmly, talking to her like she was a dog. "Do what you want to your own girls, but I will not have a bitch like you harm them. They are under my protection."

Koneko stared at him openly, before turning her eyes to Tsurara, mouthing her confusion: _Who the Hell is this guy?_

The snake woman, for that was what she was – Tsurara would recognise a Nure-On'na anywhere – hissed her frustrations at this Myo, but never the less stepped away from them, giving the two captured ayakashi a last icy glare.

"Fine. You can keep them." Asami finally grumbled, her slit emerald eyes focusing on the man. "On one condition."

"What?" Myo cried indignitely, sweeping thick strands of blood red hair from his eyes. "I don't answer to you, mistress. The Prince is my contractor, not his whore woman."

"Oh, this _is_ for the Prince." A wicked sneer spread across Asami's face, her eyes turning on the cowering Yokai. "I need them to dance.

…


	7. The Dance

AN: Thank you for reading and reviewing, its greatly appreciated :) Also, I love thesaurus..

Disclaimer: I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago.

…..

The Dance.

…..

"_So, are you challenging me?"_

"_Why Yes! My family long steeped in ayakashi bloodlines! I think its about time we stand on the very top of them all!"_

"_Your family, huh? Which one, the Emperors, or the Gods?"_

"_Both, of course! Though, technically, my mother doesn't know I'm doing this."_

"_Hah. Yes, my mother tends to turn a blind eye aswell. So, why are you telling me all this?"_

"_I, my dear man, like my honour! I believe in rules! We should talk this over. There is a celebration in my name tomorrow night. You should come! We can share the best sake money can buy! Set out some rules of war!"_

Rules of war… Rikuo smirked softly, glancing at the mirror absently, scratching at the five o'clock shadow that had grown through the night. Working on automatic, he drew the shaving blade against his skin slowly, scrapping away the offending hairs.

An ayakashi, as a general rule, didn't have much honour in their bones. Most of them were born from spirits that had been wronged in life, or from people who had died with unfinished business – like Kubinashi, a Yokai solely dedicated to the eradication of his fellow Yokai. Or even legends, like the Yuki-On'na, or Kurotaba. It was rare to find anyone that held a deep sense of honour, to the point that they would openly declare war, and then want to sign a contract stating what he can and cannot do?

What is this, the NATO?

_And what happens if the contract is breached_? Rikuo thought, amused by the absurdity of it all. _Do I receive a penalty, have to sit on the sidelines for thirty minutes?_

And then there was the whole God thing. It had been annoying him from the start. Kasai no Koneko had been surprisingly open about everything he had drilled her about, happy to give him as much information that she had gathered over the year that she had been on the mortal plane. But there were so many questions, and he knew… he just fucking knew that most of them would be left unanswered.

The blade grazed upwards, making a streak amongst the cream.

One thing he was…slightly grateful for was that he landed the kitsune rather than….whatever that Prince is. The timed honesty of Koneko was easier to deal with then the booming, abruptness of that Prince. Rikuo had found himself wanting to hold a cold pack to his head after all that yelling. There was something about the kitsune that he enjoyed – that dark

"Master Rikuo!" He could hear Kubinashi call for him from behind the shoji door, letting him know that it was time to go. There was plenty of time though. Rikuo didn't feel like playing by anyones rules but his own. He owned the throne.

And then there was…. Tsurara.

Gods, Tsurara. She had always been there for him, through the worst of his days, when his father died, when he struggled with accepting his Yokai self and everyone else wanted to abandon him. The Yuki-On'na had always held hope for him at the end of the day, whenever there was none.

When he was fourteen, there had been a moment between them that couldn't be described. It had been a complete accident, something stupid. Packing away chairs like a slave in the auditorium. Always the good guy, he had taken over Kanas' chores, happy to help out wherever he could. Tsurara came to check on him, the boxes collapse, he found himself pulling the Yuki-On'na to shield her from the heavy gym equipment.

The way she looked up to him, those big blue eyes trusting that he would always be there to protect her, adoring him no matter who he was, or what form he took…

_He will take her from you…_

"Fuck." Rikuo growled, slamming the razor into the basin, staring at the man in the mirror. Dark brown hair, half of it touched by the shadows of his ayakashi blood. Mud eyes, once described as puppy dog eyes, indifferent to the world around him. When had he turned into what he saw before him? He shouldered the Fear of every Hyakki-Yako member within the Nura clan. His shoulders carried their hopes, etched into his very skins, each individual Fear. A beautiful, intricate burden.

And yet, even after the Nues' battle, when they fought at his back, Rikuo found himself shouldering each decision, each discussion, each deal.

Each death.

"Master Rikuo!" Kubinashi summoning him, once again. If he didn't hurry, they'd be running late.

Dark eyes, crimson in colour, mirroring the stains on his hands. Were these the reason why he could no longer reach that humanity within him? No. It was beyond just being Yokai now. The Yakuza part that turned him into this.

Brown eyes, wanting, hungery, begging. Wrong, so wrong. Why did he…

Soft amber eyes, always looking after him, gentle, admiring, loving. Why didn't he…

"MASTER RIKUO!" Kejoro this time, her voice much more demanding then Kubinashi could ever manage. He felt his head snap upwards, crimson eyes, silver black hair.

That would have to be something do deal with after this war with rules and contracts.

Gently, he washed away the soap, scrubbing at his skin til it hurt, before turning on his heel, tucking his hands closely into his Haori, a tight, strained smile curling onto his lips as he stepped out into the corridor. Here, they waited, impatience etched on many faces who were dressed in their finest. Taking his time, he observed each one individually, admiring the amazing power radiating from each one.

He smiled softly. "Let's go."

…

The tightness felt like it was squeezing the very soul from her ribs, her face pressed flush against the wall, pain searing through her as she struggled to breath. A rough hand pushed her head down a little further, another grabbed her hips and pulled at the ties until she screamed.

"Oh shut up, you filthy little slut." Asami snarled, ripping Konekos' head back by the hair so she could hiss the words into her ear. "Be grateful that I can use you, otherwise I would feed you to my children."

"What children?" Koneko growled back, her fangs barred in a pained grimace. "I figured you'd be a sterile as your personality."

The hit wasn't nearly as hard as she expected, but never the less, Asamis' revenge would leave a bruise on her ribs the sieze of a melon. The kitsune whimpered, her tails tucked tightly between her legs, lowering her body a little so the tall woman could finish the torture of the corset. Behind her, Tsurara stood, already dressed in a beautiful pure white kimono, the sleeves so long that they grazed the ground. Blue Koi were stitched into the bottom of the sleeves and around the bottom of the furisode, looking like that they were frozen in the snow fields of the kimono. Around her waist, a navy blue obi, the ribbon at her back looking like dark fish scales cascading down her back. Her face painted white, lips red as blood, eyes lidded with heavy eyeliner. That silvery white hair fell down her back, with a soft blue silk lily tied in just above her ear, blue crystals hanging down to her collar bone. The Yuki-On'na looked at home in such exquisite finery, not at all like she had in the short kimonos of Konekos preference. Those crimson eyes stared at the kitsune absently, watching her squirm, a faint smile on her lips.

"Have you memorised the dance, Yuki-On'na?" Asami growled, finally letting the tortured kitsune go, causing her to stagger away, holding her hands to her chest.

Tsurara made a face of disdain at the taller, older woman. "My mother taught me the Kabuki when I was a child. Buyo is nothing to me." She said, her voice haughty, looking away from them as Koneko struggled into a kimono that mirrored Tsuraras own. "Would you rather me play whilst Kasai-san danced?"

"No." The woman said simply ignoring the challenge in the Yuki-On'nas' voice as the kitsune sat for makeup, placidly whimpering in the back of her throat. "You will both dance. It's bad enough that that stupid mercenary lot scared off my girls, but to have only two to replace them."

She made a disgusted sound in the back of her throat, walking around the side of the cowering Koneko with a blue lily hairclip. "Hells, where can I put this damn thing, kitsunes are such ugly Yokai."

Koneko made an insulted sound, but the slap across her head quietened it. Gold eyes darted to the Yuki-On'na pleadingly. Tsurara gave a her a soft smile, before her eyes turned to the fans spread out on the table - all four of them huge by normal standards, beautiful blue silk with silver pond lilies. They were too large, too heavy.

"You must hire men." Tsurara observed thoughtfully, her voice humourless as she picked up one of the Sensu gingerly and turning it over in her hand. "These things are graceless."

Asami turned her vicious green eyes on her, tucking the last of the clips into Konekos' hair, tearing into the kitsune scalp. "They are graceless if the dancer is graceless. Let's pray that you two whores can use them."

Finally, Koneko stood up tall, a sour look plastered on her face as she looked down on her kimono, the way it dragged on the floor. "My tails hurt." She whined softly, moving to scoop up the skirts, only to have her hands swiped at by the Nure-On'na.

"No. Bad dog." Asami growled softly, gleefully watching the pout that came to Kasais' face. There was a bang, the door bursting open , making the snake woman turn her head, her deep red lips opening to yell.

Only to fall silent, her tall slender body folding in the middle in a gentle, nimble bow. "My Lord."

Koneko fell silent immediately, suddenly glad that the long skirts of the kimono hid the way her tails were fluffing against her legs. Golden eyes met sapphire blue ones. Her hackles rose.

The enemy was immense, muscled, taller than she expected. Dark hair fell onto his shoulders, a thick mess of bangs and loose strands. He was clean shaven, which seemed completely out of place when in the whole scheme of his body. His teeth gleamed as he grinned at the girls, those stormy blue eyes bearing down on her.

There, right in front of her. Konekos' target. The man she was to kill.

"Aha! They are beautiful, Myo!" His voice sounded like an avalanche, loud and overbearing. Behind him, the man with the crimson hair stepped up to his side. "Only you would be able to find such stunning creatures in a back alley!"

Koneko side-stepped til she stood behind Tsurara, leaning her head down a little so she was half hidden against the Yuki-On'na, who, in turn pulled her gently against her, those newly dark red eyes half lidded, turned away, submissive to the Crown Prince. "We owe Kyuket-kun our lives." She murmured softly, bowing low, tugging the reluctant kitsune down into a bow. "We are happy to help."

The crimson man seemed to beam at them, looking like a proud owner. "Yudoku-san made them even more beautiful. The performance will be spectacular."

Katsuro turned his eyes on the exquisite Asami, who smiled so prettily for the first time since the younger Yokai girls had first seen her and moved to the Princes side, allowing him to kiss her fully on the lips, drawing her close.

"Ugh." Kasai murmured softly in Tsuraras' ear, her nose crinkled in disgust. "Its worst then Shadow Sneak and that human."

There was a cough from the blood ayakashi and the Prince gently pulled away, a laugh on his breath as the Nure-On'na leaned into his chest, looking her face flushed, a happy smile on her lips. The prince turned his attention to the man. "We're making our captain uncomfortable, Asami my dear!"

Emerald eyes glittered dangerously. "He's just jealous, my Prince."

Kyukets' mouth twitched in annoyance, his arms crossing over his chest. "I have little time, my Prince. I must start preparations for the performance now. My men are waiting for you to decide."

"Decide what, my man?" the Prince glanced at the Yokai girls suspiciously, leaning on each other in their kimonos, trying to look inconspicuous in the corner.

Myo gave them a lingering look, then shrugged lightly, uncaring. "Sir, I have been running around the shadows since we got here. I would rather get this over and done with. I doubt the girls hold allegiance with the Nura clan – it was most likely their thugs that attacked them."

There was a moments silence, Koneko trembled a little as the eyes of Susanoos' champion bore into her, feeling like he was delving into the dark crevices of her soul, searching her secrets. Tsurara squeezed her hand gently, giving her courage. Finally, the storm turned his eyes from them, a absent smile on his lips as he looked over to his captain.

"Well then." He said finally, his smile vicious suddenly. "Let us begin."

…..

The Takarabune descended from the clouds, bringing with it a fog so thick with dread that no human dared to step into it. He soared gracefully til, with a gentle thump that made the mist momentarily disperse, he bumped listlessly into the Pagoda, breaking a bit of the first floor roofing off in the process.

"Ooooooooh!" The voice howled happily, sounding like the wind blasting on a desert plain. "We're heeeeerrreee Masterrr!"

In the quiet, six figures slowly stepped down from the ships walk plank, silently milling around the entrance. Rikuo, the last to leave the sky fortress, turned to the giant Yokai, whispering his orders fervently so only Takarabune could hear. With a gentle clap on the oaken side from his Master, the beast let out a soft cry, a beautiful forlorn song as he ascended into the shadows of the night. They watched him slowly disappear, before turning to the Young Master.

Kubinashi. Aotabo. Kurotabo. Shoei. Zen.

And himself, the Young Master, Rikuo Nura, Master of All Spirits, Leader of the greatest Hyakii-Yako that Japan has ever seen.

Without a word, the men turned, heading into the Pagoda. The place was beautiful, a three story traditional Pagoda of old, renovated and refurbished to look almost new. Dogs with the faces of lions protected the entrance, forever frozen in a snarling roar. The building was painted the darkest black, visible against the sky only because of the feint light that came from the tinted shoji windows. The footsteps echoed as they strode, feet landing on cobblestones. Somewhere with the smoky halls, a lone samisen played, the soulful cords sending chills down Rikuos' spine. It called to him familiarly, like a lovers' sad cry.

Ahead, a tall woman, and a small framed geisha stood, guarding the door at the end of the hall. There was a quiet murmur of approval behind him between the men, a general chuckle that ended fast at Kubinashis' cough. Rikuo glanced over his shoulder, raising an eye brow before coming to a complete stop, watching a gorgeous olive skinned woman, clad in a green silk dress that showed so much cleavage that it made Kurotaba blush. Just behind her, a lithe figure, bowing low, white hair with molten gold strands-

Rikuo tried not to stare. Kasai, those golden eyes coming up to stare into his, a single finger pressed onto painted lips, a gesture that annoyed Rikuo more than her actual presence. His eyes narrowed just a little, but he turned as the woman spoke.

"Welcome to the Lord Mikotos' personal living quarters for the Kanto region." She said, her voice musical as she spoke, eyes glittering like green gems. "I am Asami Yudoku. I am the High Priestess to the Royal Family. It is an honour to meet the legendary hero of Japan."

There was a soft chortle of laughter from behind him, Aotabo, amused by the womans words. "He's already got a big head, try not to make it worse, woman."

Her smile wavered for just a moment and Rikuo could have sworn a panicked expression flashed by Koneko's face. Yudokus' smile recovered easily and she bowed just a little. "My Lord tells me this title is well deserved. But I will refrain for your comfort." Those emerald eyes turned to meet the Young Masters. "It is customary to leave your weapons at the door before entering. Please, feel free to give them to Kasai. She will take care of them."

Rikuos' mouth twitched , his eyes darting to the kitsune, an mistrustful glint in them. "Shoei and I am the only one carrying a blade." He said calmly. It was… technically the truth. It was rare for full blooded Yokai to carry a weapon. Most of the time, the weapon was just as much a part of them as their hands and feet.

The woman nodded, happy with this. "Very well. Please, follow me."

With a subtle signal from their own Master, Kubinashi, Kurotaba, Aotabo and Zen pushed past him respectfully, entering through the door after the High Priestess. Rikuo waited, watching Shoei reluctantly give his large katana over to the kitsune, burning a whole into her with his contained frustration.

"Thank you, sir." Koneko said placidly, bowing with the katana held tightly to her chest. Shoei patted her gently on her head, before leaving through the door, joining the rest of the group. Leaving Koneko to suffer Rikuos' glare. Gold eyes turned to meet it, unwavering.

"Master." She said; her voice suddenly monotone. "Your blade, if you please."

Carefully, the Young Master held out his own sword, holding out to her. With a timid hand, Koneko reached out and gripped the sheath, ready to take it, but Rikuo refused to let go, glaring down at her furiously. A frown came to those red lips, and she tugged, hard, pulling the man in close til they were toe to toe. She rose up on the tips of her stockinged toes, pressing her lips to his ear.

"The dance." She said simply, before pulling away, a friendly smile on her lips. "I will make sure your weapons are returned to you promptly."

"I hate you." Rikuo grumbled softly, his hand momentarily tightening on the sheath before letting go and stepping back. "She better be safe."

Konekos' face remained relax, smiling softly. "Of course, Master." Her voice rang cheerfully as she bowed low. "Only the best."

Swearing under his breath at the kitsunes tenacity, he turned away from her, pushing his way throu-

"Master."

Rikuo turned his head a little, looking back over his shoulder to eye the kitsune, her painted face emotionaless against the flickering shadows.

"You don't deserve her." Kasais' words cut into him, sharper and hotter than any blade that she could conjure. Without answering, the Young Master turned his back on her, letting the door shut with a foreboding thud.

_He will take her from you._

….

The room was surprisingly smaller than he expected, looking more like something he would expect to see in some shady back ally strip joint. A huge stage, hidden behind by a velvet red curtain took up most of the room. Somewhere behind that curtain, the lone samisen player strummed harmoniously.

In front of the stage, roughly a meter or two back, three large booths were set up in a crescent formation, each one looking like they could easily seat four or five people comfortably in a concave arch. One on the right, facing just diagonally enough to have a good view of the stage. Directly across on the right side of the room was another, exactly like it. Kubinashi, Aotabo and Kurotabo had taken their place in the booth on the right – looking comfortable despite the seriousness of the situation. Zen and Shoei sat in the left booth.

Inbetween these two booths was a third, directly facing the stage. Here, Katsuro Mikoto lounged, puffing away at a large cigar, with what could possibly be the largest dog that Rikuo had ever seen laying at the Crown Princes' feet, sound asleep.

Konekos' voice chimed into his mind as he silently observed his enemy from the doorways shadow.

"_Tsukuyomi – because he really isn't supposed to be 'influencing the fight'. Gave Susanoos' son a pet of sorts-"_

A pet of sorts. Why couldn't it have been a ferret?

"Ah! Nura-kun!" That thunderous voice boomed, signalling that he had been spotted. "Come, come! Where are those damned servants when you need 'em, eh?"

The Young Master tentively walked over to the booth, glancing side-to-side at his men. Admittedly, he didn't like how their backs were so exposed, with the high ceilings disappearing into an uneasy dark abyss above them. The place was only faintly lit by tall shoji style lamps that were placed at the end of each of the lounges. A large beam of light came from somewhere at the end wall behind the middle couch, casting light on the stage.

Taking his place beside the Prince in the middle booth, Rikuo instantly beset by two men dressed in high collar black shirts. They bowed lowly, each one presenting the Prince and himself with a silver platters, a range of cocktails and sake glinting at him temptingly. The Prince reached up, taking a goblet filled with a lemonish yellow liquid. Quickly following suit, Rikuo selected the same goblet, before the servants spread out to serve the other tables. Looking at the glass, Rikuos' nose scrunched up just a little – the drink looked like piss.

"You could not have chosen better, Young Lord!" The Prince laughed, lifting the glass joyously to Rikuo before taking a deep drink. "Hmmpftt! Keep you going all night, this stuff!"

Rikuo flashed him a charming grin, raising his glass back to the man, before bringing it to his lips apprehensively. He doubted that it was poisoned – it was near impossible to poison a Yokai unless the toxin was touched by Fear of some kind – Zed had reassured him of this several times. Plus, the way the Crown Prince was downing his drinks, it would be too be of a risk. Glasses are too easily switched.

The drink was zesty, light, and surprisingly refreshing. Hopefully, whoever had made it would be alive by the end of the night to hand over the recipe.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Prince Katsuro." Rikuo said in a conversational tone. "It's a nice change of pace for me. Most of my enemies just out right attack me."

Katsuro laughed as the servants came once again, placing a large platter ofexpensive looking sushi on each of the booths tables. "My Captain advised me to do exactly as such, to be honest." He said openly, taking another swig of his drink. "But my father would not like it. And honestly, I prefer it this way. The way of a gentleman."

Rikuo chuckled softly and raised his glass once again, earning a beam from the Prince. "To being a gentleman!"

There was a comfortable sound of conversation going on around him between his men as they ate from the large silver platters. Zen and Shoei, both having grown up with the Young Master Rikuo, were in deep talk about Hell knows what. Kubinashi was arguing with Aotabo about fighting techniques heatidly, completely ignoring the discomfort of the sombre Kurotabo, who was staring expectantly at the stage. For a little while, the atmosphere actually felt friendly –feeling more like a boys night out rather than a life changing meeting. Rikuo found himself entrenched in a discussion about swords of all things.

"It really is quiet difficult to find a beautiful blade these days." Rikuo sighed wistfully. "I feel so naked without it by my side."

Katsuro chuckled at his discomfort. "Ah, but I'm told you have an onmyoji weapons master making your personal weapons."

The Young Master groaned darkly, rolling his eyes as he laid back. "Have you ever dealt with humans? It's like getting blood from stone. They are worst then the Bakanekos' when it comes to negotiating."

At this the Young Prince laughed deeply, his voice vibrating off the walls. "Yes! Humans are always so difficult." He said cheerfully. "Why just today my dear Asami lost all of her geishas! Humans are such fickle things."

Zen coughed on his drink. "How the Hell do you lose a bunch of women?" He asked, unbelieving. "Wait, what about the one that greeted us?" He added, as if by afterthought.

"Oooooh! Who knows what happened!" His voice boomed, an amused smile on his face. "I don't pretend to know the dealings of woman!"

There was an agreeable chortle all around. Aotabo raised a goblet to his lips. "I'll drink to that."

Katsuro grinned widely at the reaction he received, seemingly pleased with himself. Sitting back, he waved a servant across. "Speaking of the fairer sex!" he said cheerfully as the servant came across to him. "I think it's about time for tonights' entertainment."

With a nod, the serving man disappeared onto the stage. There was some movement from behind the curtains, before the beautiful Asami, still clad in her silky green dress, glided across the stage, the movement like a wave breaking across the shore.

"I hope tonights feast has brought the Lords of this Land closer to understanding each other." She said, her musical voice sounding like she was reading from a script. "Please sit back and enjoy while my girls dance for you."

As she finished speaking, the lone samisen died away. The High Priestess exited across to the right, letting an anticipated silence fall onto the crowd. Then, finally, the curtain rose up with a slow squeak.

Two _geishas'_ stood center stage, facing out to the crowd. Instead of the usual, traditional painted faces, each of the girls wearing white porcelain masks. The one on the left bore what looked like a golden helm, or crown, encrusted in zircon gems in elaborate patterns along the gold ridges. The gold came down the bridge of the nose and down over the temples, coming low along the high cheekbones. The white porcelain looked cracked, a web of hairline fractures spreading across the mask. Dark lined eyes with painted lashes and blood red lips complimented the entire design, creating a regal appearance. Her kimono was just as beautiful, snow white with a deep navy blue obi, the same deep blue koi fish seemingly swimming around the bottom of the kimono and hems of the sleeves.

The woman on the right wore a much less regal one. The base colour was the same pure white, but the black lined eyes had been painted with what looked like fire, slowly consuming the sides of her face. Her upper lip had been painted gold, with only the very middle of her lower lip painted the same colour. This one was dressed in a deep blue kimono with a snow white obi, the same koi etched into the hems, except in silver thread.

Rikuo couldn't help but be amused at the sight of tall white wolf ears poking over the top of the mask, flicking back and forward nervously. Koneko no Kasai.

Which meant that the other one was no other then Tsurara Oikawa.

The internal struggle Rikuo had with himself not to rush up onto the stage and drag her from this wretched building as the Yuki-On'na bowed low to the audience was soul wrenching. Beside her, Koneo bowed low as well, but nowhere near as graceful as Tsurara had done. At the side of the stage, Asami reappeared with the samisen in her arms. She took a seated position, cross legged on the side of the stage, bringing the three string guitar into her lap. A sing, lonely cord was played, and the dancers stepped back, facing each other readily. Another cord. In each of the dancers hands, there were silk fans, large by sensu standards. Koneko held blue ones, Tsurara, the same snow white of her kimono. They shifted, their movements synchronized, stepping back and bracing their feet, one hand coming out, fans clicking open as their hands raised up. The other hand came up other their heads in a high arch.

They looked ready for battle.

The music stared.

The fans sliced downwards, looking like blades as the women spun dangerously close to each other, each step in perfect harmony with their partners. When they stopped, each had a fan pushed up close to the others throat, the women staring each other down through those hollow eyed masks. Then, with another cord, they darted backwards away from each other.

The audience watched with baited breath as the geishas glided across the floor, before rushing at each other with quick, orchestrated movements, dodging expert strikes. At one point, Rikuo watched at Tsurara tossed a fan across the room as if it was a shuriken, the fan cutting through the air. Koneko in turn launched one of her own fans back at her, the flying weapons passing each other by mere centimetres. They both caught the fans as they soared past, twirling in their place to compensate for the heavy fans momentum. They finally came to a stop, panting heavily, standing ready in the same pose as they had started, posed, ready to strike.

"They look like they really are trying to kill each other." Shoei breathed in awe.

Zen nodded, "It's strangely beautiful."

Slowly, the two dancers strode across the stage to the center, their movements dramatized, looking like cats stalking each other, masks turning this way and that, each one anticipating the other to strike first. Then, finally, they came to a stop, standing toe to toe with each other, gazing hungrily at the each other, daring the other to move. The samisen had stopped playing, with only a lone flute playing solitary long note.

Tsurara looked at Koneko through her mask, swallowing her nerves down. "Are you ready, Kasai?" She breathed, her words only audible to the kitsune above the wail of the flute.

Gold eyes remained fixated on hers, "Yes. Let's do it."

The flutes song ended, the samisen started up with a softer chord. They were supposed to part away with a spin, ready for another assault, the finality in the dance of death. But as the guitar strumbed, they didn't move, staring each other down hard.

Then, without warning, Tsurara raised her hand up, the large fan snapping shut as it went upwards, swinging it hard, striking the kitsune across the cheek with the fan so hard that her fragile mask smashed in her face, falling into a million pieces on the floor.

"You stupid slut!" The Yuki-On'na screeched as Kasai stumbled back, holding her wounded face with a whimpering cry. "You screwed it all up!"

Everyone in the room felt their jaw drop. This, of all things, was not expected to happen.

"Me?!" Howled the kitsune, coming back at Tsurara with a hard push to her chest, her wolfish ears flush against her head in anger. "You're the one who forgot the second toss! You were so off beat a drunk, three-legged cat could have done better!"

Rikuos' eyes darted away from the quarrelling women, seeing the Crown Prince had too been caught completely off-guard by the spectacle. He turned his eyes back to the stage just in time to see Koneko land a vicious slap across Tsuraras' face.

That was the final straw. They launched at each other, both doing their very best to claw the other eyes out, or rip out hair. Rikuo began to cheer on the fight jeeringly, recognising a diversion when he saw one. His men glanced at him hesitantly, surprised by their masters actions, but quickly followed suit, yelling out cat calls and obscenities at the brawling pair. Although it took a second, Rikuo found the Princes eagerness for popularity took over, and he joined in, his booming voice joining in with the rest.

Asami was furious though. Throwing the samisen to the ground with an angry growl, launching herself upwards in the same movement and striding over to the fray, her usually beautiful face turning ugly as her hand reached out to rip Koneko back by her hair.

"Why you dirty lil' who-!"

She never finished that sentence. As the High Priestess reached out to snatch Kasais' hair, the kitsune dodged to the left. A blast of sub-zero wind pushed past Rikuos' face as Tsurara flung her arm out as if to hit the escaping kitsune. A surge of ice materialize, summoned by the Ice Maidens unique Fear, driving forth, colliding with Asami with a sickening crunch as it went. A huge snowdrift smothered her stage soon after, blocking the stage from view.

Posed on the edge of his seat, Rikuo readied himself, listening to the Crown Prince bellowing madly for the High Priestess.

The blizzard of blinding snow began to fade, allowing the audience to finally see the stage. Rikuo wished the snow had never stopped moving. There in the middle of the stage, the ice rose up, reaching towards the ceiling like a sheer stalagmite, sharp edge narrowing to a peak. The breath taking structure glittered eviliy, thick red fluid oozing down its sleek surface. Rikuos' eyes followed it upwards, his stomach pitting dangerously as his eyes reached the spear like peak.

There, at the very top, still struggling painfully was Asami Yodoku – the sharp peak impaling her directly through the stomach.

…..


	8. Blood and Fire

AN: Sorry for the late updates, guys :D (Also.. You will hate me. Again. Two more chapters. Please don't stop reading. I have something very special planned D: )

Warning: Graphic violence. I had to up the rating for this chapter D:

Disclaimer: I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago

…..

Blood And Fire

…..

_Thick warmth spread across the skin, oozing over his hands as he pressed down on the open wound, desperate to stop the bleeding. Big, shining eyes gazed up to him, begging him to save the life that was slipping away between his fingers._

"_Koneko!" He tried to scream, but his voice failed to reach his lips. Panic was flooding every part of his body. "Koneko! Stay with me! Please, gods, don't go!"_

…

The pain was excruciating. She tried her best to struggle, hands scrambling to gain a hold on the sheer ice. Nothing, her hands just slipped, hindered by cold ice and her own life blood. It hurt, and if felt like everytime she her hands slipped, the ice pushed further into her body.

She had lost control of her Fear, reverting back to her Yokai form. Below her, she could see her own tail, once the long legs of a human woman, now long, sleek tail of a serpent. Asami used to be so proud of how her scales had glimmered like green gems, but now, as her tail thrashed hopelessly against the icy pinnacle, the only thing that shone through the blood was ice.

The audience was gobsmacked, watching the struggling Nure-On'na in shock. The young Master Rikuo could hear his blood rushing in his ears as he watched the helpless creature convulse, impaled on the apex of a stalagmite of ice. A sickeningly sweet smell engulfed his senses, the stench of spilt intestines. it made him wretch, acid gurgling in the back of his mouth.

Somewhere beside him, he could hear Katsuro howling like a wounded beast. He watched as the Prince threw himself up onto the stage, the mountain of a dog following quick at his heels, and scrambled against the icy pillar, reaching up to his High Priestess.

There was a sudden thump, sending Tsurara scrambling behind the curtains as a huge shadow dropped down from the rafters. It looked like the humans version of a demon from Hell, with an barrel chest, skin like thick leather armour, huge wings spread from his shoulder blades, looking like that of a bats. Its face was like a predators from the Jurassic period, long square muzzle, jagged teeth bare for the world to see. It had deadly claws for its hands and feet, with a long spiked tail flicking against the floor.

And every inch of it seemed to ooze a poisonous reddish black liquid. It looked like old blood.

It roared furiously, spreading out its wings as it did so. The sound must have been some sort of a signal, because suddenly Yokai were dropping expertly from the ceiling, filling the room with their numbers and surrounding Rikuo and his Hyakki-Yako. The six members of the Nura clan quickly leapt to their feet, forming a tight defensive circle. There was another snarling howl, and the enemy advanced. Rikuo risked a glance to the stage, hoping to see Kasai with their weapons. He saw her, but she was snarling a challenge at the much larger Yokai, encased in her golden fire. The kitsune threw herself at the beast wildly, but Rikuo could not watch – Shoei, pushing the ever valiant but weak Zen back and cladding himself in his monstrous Fear, had thrown himself into the line of advancing men, forcing Rikuo to rip his attention away from the kitsune.

Kubinashi was as ruthless as ever. A sneer spread across his handsome face, unfurling the red wire like string from around his forearms. As Kurotabo leapt into the fray, the countless amounts of weapons hidden under his cloak making the enemy fall back, the string assassin took advantage of their surprise. He leapt high over the warrior monk as a flurry of spears shot forth from Kurotabos' cloak, landing heavily on top of his chosen victim and decapitating him instantly. Aotabo, standing almost as large of Shoei, casually waited until two enemy soldiers launched themselves at him, screaming his death. The crunch that followed would live with Rikuo for the rest of his life, the men falling to the ground limply, skulls caved where he had smashed them together.

The Young Master had his own problems. A soldier, looking more like an Oni then Rikuo was comfortable with, charged at him, wielding a heavy broadsword. Stuck without a weapon, he reached down, scooping the table that had been holding the sushi upwards to use it as a shield, sending glass and rice everywhere. The heavy wood held under the soldiers' assault, but as the sword crashed down, it stuck fast and made his arm go numb. He pushed forward, toppling the ayakashi as he did so. They crashed against the ground heavily. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw another soldier bearing down on him to the right, swinging yet another heavy looking broadsword. It all happened so fast, Rikuo didn't have time to dodge-

"Master!"

A wall of ice exploded all around him, impaling the advancing enemy on glassy spikes, ending his charge and his life abruptly. Rikuo looked up to see Tsurara standing in front of him, still bearing her mask, Rikuos' sword in her hand.

"Move!"

He leapt up, lifting his make shift shield as he did so. Swiftly, the Yuki-On'na – _his Yuki-On'na_ – thrust the blade downwards, slicing into the fallen soldiers' throat before he could recover. With the hems of her kimono drenched in fresh blood, she pulled the katana viciously from the body before holding the hilt out to Rikuo.

"My apologies for being late, Master." She seemed to laugh, her voice muffled behind the mask.

Rikuo frowned at her softly, letting his make-shift shield drop to the ground and stepping forward, reaching up to Tsuraras' mask. At first, she flinched away from him; a movement that made his stomach flip guiltily. Gingerly, he lifted the mask away, needing to see her face to ease his soul. Her soft, familiar smile warmed his heart, more than any fool hardy kiss he had had. But as the mask fell away, strange crimson eyes met his.

"Tsurara…. Your eyes..." He breathed, taking a step closer to the Yuki-On'na. "What happened…?"

She shook her head, gently pushing his hand away from her face and placing it on the hilt of his sword. "Now is not the time, my Master." She said calmly.

Grinning, Rikuo nodded, gripping his sword tightly. "Fine. But we need to talk, you and I."

She scoffed at his words. "You need a good freezing for what you've done to Kana-chan." Tsurara scolded, a glaive of ice forming in her hands as she spoke.

"Ooooh?" Rikuo smirked at her playfully. "I'd like to-"

"Oh for fuck sake!" Zen pushed past them, pulling an discarded broad sword up from the ground. "Can we do this when people _aren't _trying to kill us all _please_?"

"Oi! Don't you dare, Zen!" Rikuo flew past the Yuki-On'na, unable to stop smiling as he leapt over the wall of ice after the fragile bird Yokai.

Above them all was Kasai, pinned against the ground by the larger, stronger Myo Kyuket. She had her left arm pressed up against Myos' throat, holding him back with all her strength, whilst her right hand gripped a dagger of fire, stabbing into his side over and over again. His dark Fear dribbled on her, burning her into skin like acid, stinking like congealed blood. Her body felt hot where his claws pressed into her shoulders, like her very blood was boiling under her flesh. He pushed harder against her, snarling, snapping down on her throat with everything he had. She yowled at him, wreathing about desperately, barely able to dodge the incoming attacks. Thos huge jaws snapped dangerously close to her cheek, hot saliva flicking over her skin. The kitsune answered it with a wolf-like roar of her own, digging the fire blade deep into the beasts ribcage and twisting. Rewarded with a painful scream as the ayakashi reeled back, Kasai let her hand fall away from his side, the fire dissipating as she let go. A small ball of fire began to grow in the palm of her hand.

The beast recovered too fast, turning his head so he could look down at the struggling kitsune, his eyes still the brightest shade of blue that she had ever seen, glimmering in the darkness of his flesh. He rumbled at her, the sound more one of amusement then threatening, as if he was laughing at Koneko and her attempts for freedom. His right claw slipped, grazing down her shoulder and wrapping around her throat, threatening to crush her windpipe. She pulled her arm away from his neck, grasping at him, vainly trying to pry away the sharp claws.

Myo lowered his great head down, pressing a wet muzzle against Konekos' cheek. "You sneaky vixen." He purred at her tenderly, the husky rumble making Koneko tremble underneath him. "Here I was thinking you were just a timid little kitten, but you fight like a wildcat." He nuzzled into her like a lover would, listening to her whimper like a wounded pup. "It really is a pity. I would rather have you in my bed, then having to kill you."

"You can't kill me." Kasai rasped, turning her head in close against his muzzle, baring her fangs at him.

Once again he chuckled at her, his amusement annoying Kasai. "Oh?" He questioned, that guttural voice vibrating against her ear. "I'm curious; tell me why I can't kill such a small kitten."

Kasai smirked back up to him, bringing her right hand up, pushing the sphere of fire hard into his side where she had opened up a wound earlier. The ene145

rgy exploded as soon as it hit, sending the beast flying off her in a blaze of gold, crashing heavily into the stages back curtain, taking the entire thing down with him.

Koneko rolled to her feet, laughing victoriously, punching the air causing a small wisp of fire to puff up into the air. "That's why, creep!" She screamed, elated with herself.

Her victory was short lived. A drizzling ball of black blood burst through the fire, landing at her feet with a catastrophic explosion, the force of the blast throwing her backwards. Koneko couldn't even scream. He got to her before she landed, slamming a heavy fist into her stomach.

The soldiers kept coming.

The enemy was skilled, and numerous. Every time his blade cut down one, another seemed to appeared, ready and willing to avenge his fallen comrade. He could hear that the footsteps on the rafters above him. There was smoke in the air, a product of Kasai and her unique Fear. He couldn't tell what they were, what kind of Yokai. Mostly, they just appeared to be Oni, or at least, those who relied on a Physical Fear. The only one that seemed on a whole different level was the one on the stage. Rikuo could feel his power. It felt like death.

Zen suddenly grabbed him, pulling him hard to the right, making him stumble as an enemies blade slashed through the air, barely missing him. As the sword came down, something gold and hot soared past, extreme heat searing his skin. The flying inferno bounced, so hard that it lifted and slammed hard into several men, setting them alight as they fell underneath.

It was Koneko, ablaze in her own Fear, sprayed on the grounds

Rikuo staggered against the bird Yokai, holding his hand to his burnt cheek, caught off guard by the kitsunes descent. He wasn't the only one. The enemy scattered, confused, some of them desperately trying to put to out fires on their bodies. There was an ear bursting roar, bringing Rikuos' attention to the stage. The beast, one of his arms hanging uselessly at his side, dripping acid blood on the ground. It launched off the stage, landing so hard on the ground that the floor boards snapped under his weight. It charged after Koneko, pushing its own allies to the ground in its rush. Rikuo stumbled to get to the kitsune through the fire before the blood ayakashi, but a soldier flung himself infront of the young Master, swinging a claymore wildly. It was all he could do to defend himself, watching the enemy commander charge towards the unmoving Koneko over the soldiers shoulder.

The last thing he expected was Shoei. The giant Yokai moved with speed that didn't match his size and tackled the beast midcharge, knocking the two of them flying into the chaos of battle.

Rikuo, in a heavy strike across the chest, felled his opponent with a outraged yell, leaping over the body easily and rushing over to the unconscience kitsune. She was still on fire, which was a huge problem. One, because she had long ago burnt though her clothing, two, was because they needed to get out of the Pagoda.

Swearing viciously, Rikuo flung his cloak over her, smothering her fire the best he could. Zen appeared beside him, handing him a bucket of watery ice that had been chilling a sake bottle on one of the tables.

"Do you think it will hurt her?" The bird Yokai asked worriedly, pulling his own cloak off his shoulders and dipping it into the ice bucket.

"Fucked if I know." Rikuo panted, burning his hands as he patted her down with his cloak, "She's not exactly a Charizard."

"Fuck." Zen threw his now saturated cloak over her, smothering the entire fire in one swift move. A soldier came out of the smoke, his blade raised, ready to strike. Rikuo moved faster, bringing his katana up to parry the heavy swing, making the mans' arm bounce back awkwardly, allowing the Young Master to bring back his sword and impale his attacker through the stomach. Rikuo pushed the blade down viciously, slicing the man down the abdomen before he fell to his knees in front of the Nurarihyons' Grandson.

Making a disgusted face, Rikuo callously placed his foot on the mans' shoulder and kicked, pulling the katana out of his body with a spray of blood, letting the body fall down. "This is ridiculous." He said, standing guard as Zen wrapped Kasai up in what remained of his cloak. "We got to get out of this room."

"Where's the Prince?!" Zen coughed, dragging himself to his feet, pulling the kitsune with him.

The young master frowned and looked around desperately before spotting his prize. The Crown Prince was still on the stage, completely unaware of the battle around him, holding the body of the Nure-On'na in his arms.

"Distracted." Rikuo muttered. He frowned softly before raising his fingers to his mouth, issuing a ear-splitting whistle. The signal for retreat. Turning, he grabbed the kitsune from Zen, throwing her over his shoulder unceremoniously. She flopped uselessly, groaning.

Tsurara materialised beside him in a flurry of snow, her beautiful kimono red ruined with dirt and blood. As the others rushed towards them, she began an summoning, muttering a fervent prayer to her ancestors. Shoei managed to kick back the beast, sending him falling heavily into the stage and allowing the son of HiHi to fall back before the Yuki-On'na brought the storm of ice up around them.

Rikuo instinctively grabbed at Tsuraras' hand. "Out of this building." He demanded as his Hyakki-Yako gathered about him, all bearing the signs of the fight. "We need to-"

"NURAAA!"

The booming voice seemed to cut through everything, casting a silent din around the room. Rikuo spun, trying to peer through Tsuraras' snow storm shield, a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. The Prince had finally come out of his grief. 

"NURRA!"

Something _big_ moved. The ground underneath their feet shifted. Something within the snow took a step, and the entire building seemed to move with it, groaning heavily under its weight. Then, a growl, so low and deep that Rikuo could hear the hunger for death on its song. It wasn't like the other blood beast, no. Rikuo could feel the a malevolence drip from the sound.

"Tsukiyomi's chosen." Said a pained whisper from his back. Koneko. She had awaken. "We can't –"

"RETREAT!" Rikuo roared, not waiting any longer. His men didn't need to be told twice. Holding onto Tsuraras' hand hard, he ran. They all did. Shoei lead the way, knocking down the doors that blocked their path as if they were nothing. Behind them, they heard screaming, and a crushing sound of something huge thumping down the corridor. Tsurara held back a little, concentrating on keeping a storm up, slowing down whatever it was the best she could.

Shoei slammed open the last door, stumbling into the moon light. The Hyakki-Yako rushed into the open, cold air hitting their faces. Tsurara pulled away from Rikuo, turning on her heel and creating a huge glacier against the doorway with a wave of her hand. Rikuo stopped, his eyes on the Yuki-On'na, Shoei at his side. The rest continued, heading towards the Takarabune, who was slowly descending from the clouds.

The building exploded in a shower of ice and wood. What looked like a Komainu burst forth, knocking Tsurara down as it leapt over them, landing heavily between Rikuo and the ship. It stopped and turned about, eyes like silver moons staring down at the two men.

If Rikuo hazarded a guess, the Komainu was about the size of a large elephant, both in size and bulk. It looked like what would happen if a lion managed to have a kitten with a dog. With the face and body of the dog, body of a lion, it was a truly impressive sight. Most of its pelt was black, barely visable against the nights sky. Its mane and the long flowing tail was silver, glimmering. Along its flanks and shoulders, the same silver looked like it had been sprinkled over his hide and shone like the stars in the sky. Its teeth looked like that of a sabre tooths, over long and deadly.

Kasai struggled a little and Rikuo, very slowly in case the movement caused the beast to attack. Instead, it just growled softly, as if it was waiting for something.

Koneko stared up at it, her golden eyes wide. "Hiroto." She muttered, flabbergasted, a sad tone on her voice. "He made you do this?"

The beast merely growled again, staring down at her as if she was nothing but his next meal. Kasai let out a soft sob.

"Momma won't like this." She whispered softly, shaking her head. "Not one bit."

Rikuo turned his head, looking back to see Tsurara gingerly picking rubble from the doorways. Fallen, but unhurt as far as he could see. "Kasai, do you know this creature?" He asked, wondering if the beast would give chase if he went to the Yuki-On'na. A risk he couldn't take.

Koneko nodded timidly, not taking her eyes from the great beast."He was a guardian at Kotaijingu – Mothers Shrine on Ise Grand. Though he was dedicated to Tsykuyomi, his mate is dedicated to Momma." She gave a sad look in Rikuos' direction. "Her love for them is far greater then I can ever hope to achieve."

"That's strange." A voice said from darkness around them, the guttural snarl of Myo. Rikuo turned, cursing, just in time to see the blood ayakashi land lightly, cutting the three of them off from Tsurara, who was struggling to free her foot from a fallen plank. "You speak as if you know the gods, my little vixen."

Kasai rolled her eyes, but didn't turn to face him. "Do I need to give you a map, Kyuket-kun? Here I thought you were much brighter then Susannos' spawn."

"Ahaaa." The ayakashi grinned widely, realisation dawning on him. "The third piece. I see."

"Koneko…" Rikuo growled in warning, feeling very uneasy.

The beast chuckled softly. "I am forbidden to kill the daughter of Amaterasu." He said conversationally, inspecting his claws casually. "If you had come to me before Katsuro, things would be much easier, my dear."

"The Suishonoken." Kasai frowned softly, reaching back to touch Rikuos' arm as Hiroto began lowering his head to her. "You're involved too? If Mother knew…"

Myo grinned darkly. "She knows how this goes. First come, first served."

Rikuo frowned at them both. "Someone tell me what the fuck's going on." He growled angrily.

Koneko bit her lip. "Kyuket is descendent from the gods and goddess' that were born from when Susanoo was banished from the Heavens. They long ago became the power force behind the Temples, striking down those that would oppose the High Gods."

Myo chuckled softly, baring his teeth in a sharp grin. "That was a long time ago. Now there is just me. The last of a long line. Now," He spat blood on the ground, making the cobblestones sizzle and melt away. "Now I'm just muscle-for-grabs for when the Gods decide to have a bit of fun."

He lifted a claw, pointing at the kitsune, his eyes on Rikuo. "Sorry about this, Master Nurarihyon." Myo. But I am bound by blood to serve Master Katsuros' wishes, until either she is dead."

"Or you have slain my Master."

Rikuo hefted his blade, a grim look on his face. "The Holy War is none of my concern. But I am the High Ruler of the Night Parade. No one else."

The blood ayakashi gave a sad sigh. "If I had known Amaterasu would have chosen a woman…" His great muzzle shook regrettably. "Hiroto. Kill."

Rikuo moved to leap towards the so-called mercenary of the Gods, but Shoei pushed him back. "Deal with the dog!" The great Yokai yelled, rushing forward to clash with an oncoming swipe from Myo. Rikuo began to argue, but strong hands wrenched to the left. Koneko tumbled him; the two of them rolling on the ground as huge paws came suddenly crashing down where they had just been standing. Again and again, the feet came crushing down, breaking the path, sending cobbles everywhere as the two Yokai dodged over and over again.

Finally, Rikuo dragged Koneko to her feet as they managed to roll underneath the beasts stomach. Looking up, the Young Master disdainfully noted thick scales, armouring the under carriage of the Komainus' stomach. He swore heavily, moving to dig his sword into heel of the front left paw. But Koneko dragged him away, pulling him at a run.

"Use me, Rikuo!" She screamed furiously, throwing a wild fire ball at the creature, making it scream. "Do that thing you do!"

Rikuo panted, glancing at her as they ran circles about the creature, making it leap and paw at them, looking like a giant kitten playing with its food. "Matoi? Why?! Why Matoi?!"

"Look!" Kasai threw another ball of fire at the creature. It caught it, midair and slammed it into the ground, roaring at them in a challenge as it did so. "I can't get my fire past him, I'm not fast enough. But theres no way you can kill him without me. You need me. You need to use me."

She stopped them in their tracks, a huge wall of fire suddenly erupting around them as the beast tried to bear down on the stationary prey. Koneko grabbed his arms, her gold eyes begging him. "Don't you remember? I told you already. I am just a weapon. USE ME."

Rikuo gulped, taken back by the sadness in her eyes. Slowly, hesitantly, he nodded. "You have to give me everything."

"I know." She said softly.

"Do you trust me?"

Koneko grinned at him. Suddenly, it was impossibly hot, and impossibly bright. Rikuo felt her Fear starting to pour out of her, like molten gold seeping from a furnace, oozing over the top of him, encasing him, the heat making him want to scream. Then, something else. A rage so deep and terrifying that he thought that it would devour him. And it did. She squeezed his heart, soaking up all his anger, his frustration, his murderous intent and seemed to revel in it, filling every inch of his soul until there was nothing left but the fire. And then there was the light, it was so white, so blinding that he thought he would never see again. Rikuo tried to gasp for breath, but his throat burned, inhaling nothing but fire.

It was unlike anything he had ever felt before. It was power that did nothing but

_Do you trust me?_ She seemed to purr into his ear, kissing it, her voice like the rush of a firestorm. He felt her burning her mark into his back, felt her hand slide down his arm, wrapping her hand around his, her other arm coming around his stomach, her chest pressing into his shoulders. He knew she was already possessing him, taking his human side and corrupting it with her fire. _I have made you a God. Open your eyes._

He did.

All of the fire poured out of him in a pulse, making the beast jump back. Eyes of molten gold looked up, devoid of any other colour. He felt something moving at his back, and casually, he looked back, amused by the numerous tails that flicked back and forth on his tailbone – nine in total. His skin tingled in excitement, feeling the power of the sun gods' fire flowing through his very body.

He looked up to the beast casually and took a step forward. Another pulse of fire, moving like a wave towards the Komainu. It hesitated, an unsure look on its face, before pouncing forward wildly, aiming to crush the Nurarihyons' Grandson under his paws. The man didn't move, just smirked at it in amusement. Hiroto landed on them directly, letting out a pleased howl as the Yokai was crushed under his pa-

Something moved on his back. The great beast blinked, lifting up a paw curiously, licking its lips in anticipation of the meal. But they weren't there. Instead, Rikuo, standing atop of the Komainu back, sunk his katana, made longer, gold and on fire by Kasais' God-like Fear, deep into the back of the Lion-Dogs neck, severing its spinal cord.

There was no sound. Hiroto just slowly fell to his side. Dead.

Rikuo casually off its body, feeling a deep sadness that wasn't his own inside of him. He hushed the kitsune in his mind, who cooed softly to the fallen Komainu as if it was a child. The anger inside his was gone, no longer burning him inside, and she let him take control, soothing the fires til they were under his complete control. Somehow, as he could feel Kasais' spirit embrace his human self, Rikuo felt that there was so much more to the fire then just the pure, blinding rage.

"Nura!"

Rikuo turned away from the creature, a faint smile of victory on his lip. Shoei and Myo were grappling, neither side giving an inch, looking more like a bar fight then one for life and death. Looking past them, searching for the sound of the voice.

When he found it, his entire body went cold.

Katsuro stood at the foot of the rubble that was once half of his Pagoda wall. He looked battered, and wet, but grinning. There was a shard of ice stabbed in deep in his collar bone, but it didn't seem to worry him.

He held Tsurara, his hand wrapped through her beautiful hair, holding her in place easily through sheer strength. She struggled uselessly against him, but he just ripped her back into place.

Katsuro grinned madly at the man. "Nura, my man!" He yelled loudly, looking amused by the Yuki-On'nas' struggles. "I believe you lost something."

The Young Master didn't even think. He just ran. Koneko, riding his shoulders, was burning a hole in his soul all over again, willing him to run faster, faster than he could ever hope to dare normally. Katsuro merely laughed.

Something steely flashed in the Crown Princes' hand evilly. The sound of the sword slicing through Tsuraras' flesh was something Rikuo would never forget.

"Oops!" Katsuro laughed, pulling his dagger from Tsuraras' side and casting her aside carelessly. "Looks like I broke it!"

…..

(AN: Read and Review :D )


End file.
